


How To Fuck With Humanity 101

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Changelings, Comedy, Dramedy, Fae & Fairies, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Immortal!Virgil, Immortality, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ridiculous, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Roman wants an audition to go well, and when he accidentally finds an immortal hovering in his bedroom who promises everything will go his way if he does ridiculous tasks? He does them.Roman is the first human to interact with Virgil in years, so he agrees to help, but it doesn’t mean he can’t have some fun with it.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

Every creature created has a purpose, both individually and and as a species. The land and the sea provide places to live and thrive- they give a balance. Plants and animals revolves around give and take with the earth and each other. Fairies, pixies, spirits and so many more were all made to be in tune with the world around them to make it a better place. And humans? Humans were created to- to- well he doubted even the Creators knew why they had created such a dumb species.

 

They were and always will be a brash, impulsive, greedy, and self centered group- which was why he was created.

 

A guide.

 

He was formed to aid the humans, to give advice and direction, to keep them from wandering astray. The humans trusted him, and revered him-but he could sense their doubt and questions. Because he could say whatever the humans needed to hear- but it didn’t mean they listened in the end. They followed their own harmful designs.

 

Thousands of years later he still considered it a shock they hadn’t run themselves into the ground. But according to global warming they would soon enough.

 

Perhaps he’d vanish with them when his time came. So many years since humans lost the ability to see or hear him- so many years since he lost his purpose. Perhaps the human race would finally die out and he could relax in everlasting peace. What bliss that would-

 

“Hey, I booked this room?”

 

-be. How he wished the Creators would bestow-  

 

“Hello?”

 

-such an honor upon him! Or perhaps they could smite him. Maybe it’d be more fitting.

 

“Hello!”

 

He blinked once and focused on the one present before him. It was a young man with short brown hair- perhaps in his early twenties judging by his appearance and his presence here in the university library. He turned away from the man looking around the empty room unsure who the man was talking to.

 

The young man snapped as if to grab his attention and he looked back towards the guy who looked frustrated. “Stop that you’re the only one in here, but I booked this study room. Would you mind?” He motioned to the door. “ _Leaving_.”

 

He blinked blankly and opened and closed his mouth because holy shit this guy was talking to _him._ It didn’t make sense, everything about him screamed human. His aura, his lack of extra features- he seemed completely and utterly human.

 

“I-I thought I booked this room,” he lied weekly, his voice quiet from lack of use- it seemed almost strange to hear the sound of it.

 

The student gave an annoyed sigh and slung his backpack off his back and pulled open a laptop. He typed a few things in before turning the laptop for it to be seen. “Roman S. Room 361.”

 

He blinked and looked at the screen for an excuse when his eyes landed on an excuse and he stood, “Sorry,” he apologized pointing to the screen. “I guess I’m Virgil three _fifty_ -one. I’ll head out.”

 

Roman gave a nod of satisfaction as “Virgil” slung a nonexistent bag over his back and hurried out the room.

 

He hurried down the hall when he heard someone shouting “Virgil” after him. He gave a grimace debating if he should just fly off or if it would cause more trouble when Roman S. rounded the corner calling him again only to be shushed by other occupants.

 

Roman S. walked right up to him before moving into more of a hidden nook giving “Virgil” not much choice but to follow.

 

“I’m sorry,” Roman S. apologized, “I’m not in the best mood and you made a simple mistake. I’ve done it myself. You new here?”

 

He forced himself to nod.

 

“Well that explains it,” he chuckled. “Sorry to give you a bad first impression of the school-“ He glanced at his watch as it lit up with a text. “but I should go. I’ll see you around Virgil!”

 

“So?” He asked the ceiling and those far beyond it as Roman S. left, “Any of you in a smiting mood?”


	2. One

**One**

 

“You’ve been following the guy for _days_ , Virgil.”

 

He gave a frown, “That’s not my name.”

 

“You don’t have a name, so now that you have a fake one might as well use it. It’s much easier than alluding to you. I’m calling you Virgil from now on.”

 

“Did you want something Dee?” He sighed.

 

The changeling gave a shrug, “I’m just bored. Usually you and your brooding provide a bit of entertainment.”

 

“Well I’m a bit busy right- there he is!” Virgil floated a bit higher to stay out of Roman. S’ sight line.

 

Dee crosses his legs and turned upside down as he watched, “What’s his name?”

 

“Roman S.”

 

“You realize in the modern world people don’t go by their first and last names right? You can just call him Roman.”

 

“Fine,” Virgil said with an eye roll. “Roman, and that’s his friend and roommate Patton beside him. They have a few classes together.”

 

“Do you think he can see me?” Dee called flying closer to the student in question.

 

“I don’t think so,” Virgil answered moving closer, but still staying out of sight. “He doesn’t seem to notice other beings. Only me.”

 

“I could enchant him to?”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

Dee gave a smile and waved dismissively as he flew back to Virgil’s side, “I kid, I kid. But let’s go do something interesting.”

 

“Why do you always ask me? It’s rare I actually go with you anywhere.”

 

“Yes, but now and then I manage to wear you down.”

 

“Just go hang out with your kind Dee,” Virgil sighed as he floated through the wall and started down the sidewalk.

 

“I don’t have my own kind,” Dee responded, his voice suddenly serious.

 

Virgil cursed under his breath as he stopped in his pursuit and went back to Dee. “I-I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. I just meant-” He gave a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

 

Dee suddenly gave a smile, “I know- I know, but you’re right. The fairies might enjoy a bit of fun more than you.” He gave a wave before he flew off and Virgil gave a sigh, after all these years he still couldn’t get proper reads on Dee.

 

He turned back to where Roman and Patton had walked and flew off in that direction to catch up.

 

~~~~

 

A week of stalking the human was leaving Virgil so curious it was almost frustrating. Of course he wanted to know why this guy could see him, but so far he seemed like an ordinary human to a T. He didn’t seem to notice any other beings, or have any special qualities. Or perhaps he was just very good at hiding it. It was this line of thinking that led him to Roman’s room when the young man himself wasn’t present.

 

Virgil had glanced at the room before from the outside, but he had shied away as it would be harder to stay out of sight with less things to hide behind in the small apartment. So when Roman and Patton had stepped out to go our for something, Virgil let himself in.

 

Roman’s room was a mess in short.

 

Clothes were sprawled across both the chair and dressers, random items covered shelves, and photos were covering a wall. The only thing which seemed clean was his bed which made nicely.

 

Virgil gave a sigh, and moved toward the pictures on the wall searching for anything which seemed “off” or well “non human”.

 

And after about thirty minutes he found... nothing.

 

He gave a frustrated sigh and scratched his head, “There has to be so-”

 

“What the _fuck_?”

 

Virgil turned around sharply to make eye contact with Roman who stared at him wide eyed his mouth opening and closing without words coming out.

 

“I’m sorry,” Virgil blurted out. “I can explain!”

 

“Y-you’re- you're flying?” Roman got out.

 

Virgil blinked suddenly aware of his position floating about three feet off the ground. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground. “I uh...”

 

“Roman?” Patton asked entering the doorway, “Are you gonna eat or should I put your dinner in the fridge?”

 

“Pat I-” Roman started, but words seemed to fail him and he just wildly motioned to Virgil’s presence, but Patton just looked at him.

 

“I don’t know sign language Ro, but I’ll put it in the fridge,” he responded walking out the room.

 

“Humans can’t see or hear me,” Virgil explained.

 

“B-but?”

 

“I’m not sure why you can see me, and that’s why I’m here?” Virgil tried to explain as he placed his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. “I’m sorry for just coming in, I was wondering if you’re a creature of some sort. I’ll- I’ll leave now.” He backed towards the window and was about to head out when Roman closed the bedroom door.

 

“Wait! What are you?”

 

Virgil stopped suddenly and watched him, “I’m- I'm a guide,” he offered weakly. “I don't think humans have a specific term for me anymore, I’m the only one of my kind.”

 

“You’re the last?”

 

“First and last,” Virgil nodded. “They created me to offer the humans advice and well guidance. But it’s been ages since any have been able to perceive me. So I’m sorry I barged in, I was curious.”

 

“So you’ve got no clue why I can see you? Wait- there’s other creatures out there? There must be if you thought I was something.”

 

Virgil gave a sigh at his own stupidity, “Yes. Many of what you consider to be myths and folklore truly exist in this world- or they once did.”

 

Roman’s mouth opened and closed as he sat on his bed in shock. “Whoa...”

 

“Well I’ll take my leave,” Virgil tried again taking a step back.

 

“You can’t!” Roman disagreed. “You can’t just tell me things like vampires exist and then just _leave_!”

 

“I don’t remember I ever mentioning vampires.”

 

“But do they exist?”

 

“Not within the capacity that you’re thinking.”

 

“But they do?”

 

“I should just wipe your memory of all this and leave.”

 

“You can do that?” Roman asked skeptically.

 

Virgil shrugged. “I know people who could.”

 

“So uh- what’s your name?”

 

“It’s- it’s Virgil apparently.”

 

“Roman. But uh Virgil, what kind of advice do you give?”

 

“Depends on what you’re looking for,” Virgil shrugged. “I’m not all knowing, but I can say certain things may increase the risk of something happening. It’s all based on the specific situation. And what I get in return. It used to just be offerings, but I’ve been jobless for centuries so my price has gone down.”

 

“So if I wanted advice about that audition I have next week and now to get the part? What would it cost me?” He asked slightly embarrassed.

 

Virgil paused, to his knowledge he was pretty sure that Roman would get the part regardless... but _Roman_ didn’t know that.

 

“Ice,” Virgil said finally. “You need to bathe in ice.”

 

“What?”

 

“You need to bathe in ice,” Virgil repeated hiding his smile. “At least...” he trailed off and titled his head as if listening. “At least twice before the audition.”

 

“That sounds ridiculous, and- and you don’t look like an ancient being.”

 

“I can’t dress in a modern fashion? I’d feel quite embarrassed if you saw me in a toga right now. And ridiculous as it sounds I’m confident about this. Unless, of course you don’t want the part...”

 

“I’ll do it!” Roman shouted jumping up. “What do you want in return?”

 

“Hmm, what did you buy for dinner?”


	3. Two

**Two**

 

“Can you change your appearance?”

 

Virgil glanced up from his book, “I can, yes. Why?”

 

“Well I’m just a bit curious why the guy who can look like absolutely anything, looks like he walked out of 2005.”

 

“I consider myself to be a modern take on  _ 2004 _ . And I enjoyed the 2000s.”

 

“But why-”

 

Virgil turned his attention to the book as he flipped a page. “Why are you procrastinating getting in that tub? You want the lead right?”

 

“I-I’m not procrastinating! It’s- it’s you!”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes you! I can’t bathe with you here in the bathroom.”

 

“You asked me to follow you in here. To keep you from chickening out.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Are you getting in or not?”

 

“Get out the bathroom and then I’ll get in. Unless,” he gave Virgil a smirk. “Unless you’re that desperate to see me naked?”

 

Virgil stood without takings his eyes off the book. “I have no need to be disappointed today so I’ll step out.” 

 

“You’re no fun.”

 

Virgil only gave a shrugged as he walked through the door. 

 

“You realize you can use the door knob and open it right?” Roman called. 

 

“But I can walk through it, why go through the extra effort of opening it?”

 

He heard Roman mutter something in reply but Virgil paid it no mind. After a few minutes though it seemed to pay off as high pitched screaming and curses came from the bathroom and Virgil had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep himself from breaking out in fits of laughter. 

 

“Ro?” The came from down the hall as Patton’s head popped around the corner. “Roman?” He called again moving to walk through Virgil to knock on the bathroom door. “You okay in there?”

 

_ “Shit! _ \- I’m- I’m fine Pat!” Roman shouted. “Just go back to what you were doing!”

 

“Are sure? Should I-”

 

“I’m fine I promise! I’ll be out in- in...”

 

Virgil gave a small sigh, he’d tortured Roman enough. “You have a little less than two minutes left.”

 

“Two minutes! Promise!”

 

Patton still appeared concerned, but he relented, “Okay, call me if you need anything.”

 

“He’s gone,” Virgil informed a few moments later. “Count to 45 then hop out.”

 

“I better get that part,” Roman muttered when they were back in his room.

 

“You will,” Virgil nodded. “Long as you do this again the night before the audition.”

 

Roman gave a groan. “Right, you said  _ twice _ . Is there something else I can do instead?”

 

“Well there is one thing,” Virgil told him. “Not that you’ll like it.”

 

“I don’t like this.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

He gave a smile and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Great, lay it on me.”

 

“At midnight the night before the audition go outside and do three cartwheeels.”

 

“Weird but I can do that-”

 

“Naked.”

 

“And there it is.”

 

“I said you wouldn’t like it,” Virgil shrugged. “But you need to be embrace the nature around you- thus the nakedness. And midnight when the moon is high is the best time to truly do so.”

 

Roman frowned and paced back and forth for a moment or two, “Can it be up on the roof where no one can see me?”

 

“Sure,” Virgil shrugged. “Long as you do it.”

 

“Will you keep watch make sure no one comes up?”

 

“I’m see through Roman.”

 

“Well you could warm me at least.”

 

“I doubt it will do much good, but sure. I don’t wanna see that.”

 

“You know you do.”

 

“I would never want to be with the freak who does naked cartwheels on a roof.”

 

“You told me to!”

 

“You could always bathe in ice again.”

 

Roman gave a sigh, “Cartwheels it is.”

 

~~~~

 

“You made him do naked cartwheels and bathe in ice?” Dee laughed. 

 

Virgil gave an innocent shrug, “I mean why not?”

 

Dee leaned forward his head resting on his hands eagerly. “Tell me everything.”

 

“Well the ice caused a lot of screaming and cursing to the point his roommate got concerned.”

 

“And the cartwheels?”

 

“I didn’t watch.”

 

“Why not?” Dee whined. 

 

“Because then I’d have to see him naked. But I did get to see him look redder than an apple.”

 

“Well some apples are green.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes and set down his menu, “Can you order me a strawberry shake?” 

 

Dee nodded and waved over the waitress and ordered it. She seemed a bit confused as Dee had already ordered a chocolate shake for himself but took the order nonetheless. “So will he get the part?”

 

“He was gonna get it regardless.”

 

“Am- am I rubbing off on you there Virge?”

 

“Virge?”

 

Dee opened his mouth, but he stopped suddenly as the waitress came back with both shakes. When she left again he passed Virgil his. “It’s a nickname for Virgil.”

 

“My name isn’t Virgil.”

 

“Yes but I prefer Virgil to having no name for you. And at least you respond to Virgil, unlike all the names I had given you.”

 

“Because I am not Dee Junior.”

 

“It’s fitting.”

 

“I am millennias older than you.”

 

“What’s your point?”

 

~~~~

 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” The audition went amazing! They practically told me I got the part! Oh my God I could hug you- can I hug you?”

 

“You can’t physically touch me Roman. And if you could? I’d still say no.”

 

“It’s your loss!” Roman declared. “I’m gonna drag Patton out to celebrate when he gets home.”

 

“You enjoy that.”

 

“You should come too.”

 

“Me? I can’t.”

 

“You can interact with objects right? I can just slide you a glass of whatever?”

 

Virgil crossed his arms into an X and took a step back. “I rather not.”

 

“Suit yourself. Be boring and go do whatever it is you do... What do you do?”

 

“I-I do things.”

 

Roman sat down on his bed and he gave a smirk, “What kind of things?”

 

“Things!”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I watch TV and- and I read... and I... I don’t do anything.”

 

“Oh Honey,” Roman sighed. “Maybe you should use some of your power to help yourself gain a life.”

 

“...Fuck you.”


	4. Three

**Three**

 

“Virgil?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I need help.”

 

“Well I don’t know any therapists personally, but I’m glad you’re finally accepting that you can’t do this alone.”

 

“First off, what the fuck you’ve known me like three weeks.”

 

“Feels like eternity. And trust me I know what that feels like.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “Secondly I was going to ask if you could help me with other situations?”

 

“More auditions?”

 

“No other stuff. Do you have limits on what you can help with? Or how many times? It’s not like I used my first wish and you’ll vanish after my third right?”

 

Virgil gave a sigh, “Not unless you give me cause to run far away from you. And as for my limits it depends on what you’re looking for so, what do you want?”

 

“Can I win the lottery?”

 

“No.”

 

“Figured. But I have a math exam soon  and I haven’t studied.”

 

“Then study.”

 

“I don’t have time for that! Please can’t you make me smart?”

 

Virgil paused and crossed his arms staring at Roman’s begging face. “I have many many comebacks to that, but I will resist. Anyway, my job is to point  _ you _ in the right direction. I can’t make you do math.”

 

“Then point me in the direction of the answers! Or- or on the day of tell me what the smart kids have written! No one else can see you!”

 

“Nope. I have better things to do.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“Still not cheating for you.”

 

Roman gave a groan and flopped back on his bed. “Fine? Any special tricks that will help me study and remember all this?”

 

Virgil paused and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as words and various scenarios flashed on his eyelids. He nodded to himself as he watched before he cracked an eye open, “What grade do you want?”

 

“Best possible.”

 

Virgil closed his eye and focused trying to see the primary differences which could lead to Roman’s grades. From what he gathered, the best grade he could get was a B+, and his grade itself seemed based on where he studied and how it impacted his studying habits. 

 

“You just look so  _ boring _ ,” Roman commented. “Is there no special chant you could say which makes this process look cooler than just you standing with your eyes closed and arms crossed? What a boring power.”

 

Virgil shrugged, “I can always give it a shot. Let me see...” He rubbed both his hands together quickly and turned in a few circles he spoke. “Ohmmm Roman is a dumbass. Ohmmm how stupid can one person be? Ohmmm-”

 

“You’re hilarious.”

 

Virgil opened stopped his actions and looked at Roman with a slight smirk, “I try.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “So what do I need to do?”

 

Virgil paused debating what he could ask of Roman, when he finally decided he nodded. “You can earn up to a B+, based upon where you study.”

 

“Where I study? Like here vs the library?”

 

“Yes and no. So if you study here or in the library you could be easily distracted. Here because there’s other things to do, at the library you’d bump into someone you know.”

 

“So where should I go? Coffee shop?”

 

“You know people there.”

 

“The computer lab?”

 

“You’d get distracted by the guy who works there.”

 

Roman sat up quickly his face bright red, “W-What why would I?”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “I’m not getting into this conversation with you today. Instead you should be asking where you should be studying.”

 

Roman cleared his throat, “Where should I study?”

 

“In the back of a class-”

 

“I sleep in class.”

 

“That isn’t yours.”

 

“...What?”

 

“Well if you sleep in math, that’s probably why you’re doing so badly.”

 

“Shut up, you want me to go to classes that aren’t mine? To  _ study _ ?”

 

“Yup,” Virgil nodded confidently. “If you were to sit in let’s say in the back of a large lecture hall for something like science or something you aren’t interested in. You’ll be more inclined to focus on your math than what is being said. Also if you keep writing continuously and not use your phone or laptop, the professor probably won’t call on you.”

 

Roman gave a groan, “I think there’s a class right after mine tomorrow? I can just sit in the last row?”

 

“There ya go.”

 

“Will you come with?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It will cost you extra.”

 

“Fine... what do you even want in return anyway?”

 

Virgil crossed his legs as he floated thinking, “I want to go to that bakery. The one Patton works at? He always comes back smelling like cookies and sweets.”

 

“Big bad immortal has a sweet tooth?”

 

“Yup, and I’m getting as much as I want.”

 

“Within reason,” Roman warned. “Patton has a discount, but I can't buy the whole store.”

 

“Disappointing.”

 

“... Actually do you even need to eat? You’re immortal right? And I’ve never seen you eat outside of stealing chips from me.”

 

“I don’t  _ need  _ to eat. But cookies are a beautiful invention.”

 

~~~~

 

“Okay Ro I’ve got you down for five cookies, three cupcakes, two biscotti, and a brownie. Am I missing anything?” Patton asked the next day. 

 

“Yes,” Virgil replied but Roman ignored him. 

 

“Nope, that’s all Pat.”

 

Patton rang them up (with the discount thankfully), and Roman paid. “Don’t get a cavity on me now Ro. Last time you bought this much stuff you did.”

 

“I’ll be fine, I’m sharing it,” Roman assured him. 

 

“No you’re not,” Virgil disagreed. 

 

“Oh and I’m gonna a bit of studying done on campus after class, so I’ll be later getting home.”

 

Patton gave him a smile in return, “Say hi to computer lab boy for me!”

 

Roman blushed as he took the bag of sweets, “He doesn’t even work today.”

 

“Well enjoy the library then!”

 

“I wanted more,” Virgil frowned as Roman walked toward class and he floated above him.

 

Roman didn’t respond as he pulled out his phone and fiddled with it for a moment before he put it to his ear, “You took too long to decide. I’m gonna be late.”

 

“And I’m not sharing.”

 

“I didn’t buy five cookies to get zero myself.”

 

“Well that’s what’s happening.”

 

“Yeah no.”

 

~~~~

 

“So I just sit here and study?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“This is weird.”

 

“Uhuh.”

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

“I am, and I can tell you as you don’t have headphones in or your phone out the girl over there is wondering why you’re talking to yourself.”

 

Roman froze his eyes flickering down the row of seats to where a girl glanced between taking out her stuff and him. He gave a silent groan as slumped into a seat and slowly began taking out his math stuff. Somewhat surprisingly he actually got back right down to work, he didn’t even notice when the guy who sat a few seats down was trying to get his attention. Virgil considered stepping in to help, but decided to let it run its course- higher entertainment value. 

 

When the class began Virgil watched as Roman’s motivation wavered, but each time he paused in his math and tused into the astrophysics around him he focused on the math once more as to avoid it. Virgil couldn’t exactly blame him. 

 

There were only less than ten minutes left in the class when the professor- who had chosen to roam the aisles noticed Roman. He continued his speech, but it was clear Roman was who was looking to so Virgil floated over and placed a hand in front of Roman’s screen drawing his attention right in time. 

 

“And you young man? You seem to be taking furious notes today?”

 

Roman blinked in surprise as he lowered his laptop screen and leaned on his math notebook before he gave an embarrassed smile and shrug. 

 

The professor gave a good natured chuckle as he leaned and looked past Roman, further down the row. “Well Mr. Lawson, seems someone might be competition with you.”

 

Virgil watched as Roman followed the professors gaze, and how he froze when the student in question spoke. 

 

It was a young man Roman’s age with neat hair and glasses sat. And just as he had the few other times Virgil had seen him, he wore wear a shirt and tie for no true reason. Virgil didn’t understand the choice, students were allowed to go to class in pajamas- why didn’t they?

 

“Professor he’s not even in this class,” Logan Lawson commented with a slight frown.    
  
The professor looked back to Roman confused, “Oh?”   
  
Virgil took a mental picture of Roman’s face as he went from panicked to staring at Virgil as he came up with an excuse. “I-I- I just heard you were a great lecturer!” He tried scanning the eyes of everyone around him before looking back to the man he was speaking to. “I had some free time so I thought I’d listen as I got some work done!”

 

The professor stood a bit straighter and readjusted his tie a slight smile on his face, “Well I won’t turn away a student who wishes to learn... So um where was I in my lecture?”

 

“You we’re finishing up,” Roman lied. “Class is about to end.”

 

“Y-Yes if course, Mr.?”

 

“Sanders. Roman Sanders.”

 

“Mr. Sanders. Well class I suppose that’s is where I can end for today. Do remember you have your assignment due next class!”

 

Roman was the first one out the room. 

 


	5. Four

** Four **

 

“So...” Virgil started. “Can I have another cookie now?”

 

Roman sent him a side eye as he pulled out his phone and put it to his ear, “No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you didn’t tell me that  _ Logan  _ would be there! Or that the professor would call on me!”

 

“I told you to sit in the back row,” Virgil shrugged. “It’s not my fault you sat next to the aisle where he could see you.”

 

“And Logan?”

 

“I’m not all knowing Roman.”

 

“Maybe not, but you’re smiling- so you knew.”

 

Virgil gave an uninterested shrug as he flew on his back beside Roman as he walked. “Yeah I knew, cookie time?”

 

“Will something good happen if I buy cookies?”

 

“How many cookies am I getting?”

 

Roman sighed and switched his direction, “Two?”

 

“Well...”

 

“Three?”

 

“Closer?”

 

“Three and a cupcake?”

 

“Then yes I think something good might happen.”

 

“It better. You’re spending all my money on sweets. I don’t make enough as it is.”

 

Virgil paused, “Since when do you work?”

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “I have my own apartment Virgil, of course I work.”

 

“I’ve been hanging out with you for weeks, I haven’t seen you work once.”

 

“My job is a flexible one,” Roman shrugged. “I scheduled myself to be free these past couple weeks and this week for midterms and my audition. But I get busy again next week.”

 

“Are you a stripper?”

 

“No!”

 

“Escort?”

 

“No!”

 

“I’m not judging,” Virgil clarified. “I just don’t get why you’re so shy sometimes if you’re up on a pole.”

 

“For the record I’m not shy, if anyone you are.”

 

“I wouldn’t call myself shy,” Virgil disagreed. “I just don’t want to see you naked, I don’t think there’s enough bleach in the world to fix my memory if I do. Hmmm... maybe I should invest in holy water?”

 

“I don’t have to buy you things.”

 

“Sorry, sorry...  _ Roxanne _ .”

 

“That’s it!”

 

Virgil couldn’t stop himself from cracking up as he gave apologies he didn’t mean- but even so Roman didn’t change his course. 

 

~~~~

 

Patton was off by the time they reached the bakery. Roman repeated Virgil’s order to the cashier, but Virgil watched as he constantly kept looking around- waiting for something to happen. But nothing did, and they left the shop without a hitch. And Virgil could easily tell Roman was slightly upset when they made it back to his room- partly because he told him so. 

 

“Did you just use me for cookies?” Roman demanded. 

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “No, but I would in heartbeat.”

 

“Then how do I know you’re not lying to me right now?”

 

“I have cookies in my hand Roman, what would I get from lying? I already have them.”

 

“Well...”

 

“Look just be patient,” Virgil shrugged sitting on Roman’s bed. “Nothing is immediate.”

 

Roman gave a frustrated sigh as he crossed his arms- like he was going to pout like a child. Seemed fitting. “I guess but-”

 

Roman cut himself off suddenly as a knock sounded at his bedroom door, and Patton's voice called his name. 

 

“I’m not hungry,” Roman called back. “I’ll get dinner in a bit!”

 

“Actually I just wanted to talk to you,” Patton said from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?”

 

Roman pauses for a moment and looked to Virgil for advice, but Virgil only shrugged in response. “You’re supposed to help ya know,” he muttered before he moved to open the door for Patton. 

 

Patton stood on the otherside looking a bit worried and serious, but Virgil found his expression to be undermined by the cat apron he wore. 

 

“Something wrong?” Roman asked him. 

 

“That’s what I wanted to ask you kiddo,” Patton told him stepping into the room. “You’ve been acting kind of off the past week or so- I figured you were stressed over the part, but you got it already but you’re still... so I was wondering if you’re okay... Are you?”

 

Virgil paused in surprise as he watched the roommate. He didn’t know too much about Patton himself, most things he had gathered secondhand from Roman’s comments or when he had seen them interact with one another, and he long since determined Patton was a caring person- but he hadn’t expected this. Had he truly caused Roman to act so out of character that Patton had become concerned?

 

“I’m fine Pat,” Roman told his roommate. “Promise. Shit- I never wanted to make you worry.”

 

“Are you _sure_ you’re alright? You’ve been spending a lot of time in here talking on the phone, is everything okay back home?”

 

Virgil watched as Roman’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “Huh? I haven’t-” 

 

“He means when you’re talking to me,” Virgil put in and he saw the understanding dawn on Roman’s face. 

 

“I haven’t been talking to anyone about anything wrong,” Roman assured Patton quickly. “I just uh- I was recently connected with a kid I uh- I uh... knew  _ way _ back when and we’ve been catching up.”

 

Patton gave a sigh of relief as he smiled, “You don’t need to hide in here to talk to your friends, silly. I don’t get jealous.”

 

Roman gave an embarrassed chuckle, “I’ll- I’ll call him later and let you talk to him.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, his name’s Virgil. And I’m sure he’d love to! I told him about you.”

 

Virgil gave a frown, “As my name isn’t actually Virgil I don’t feel obligated to answer this ‘call’.”

 

Roman ignored him and once again promised that Virgil would be in contact, before giving his roommate a hug. 

 

Elsewhere a beep went off and Patton let go saying the food should be ready and went off to check it. When he did Roman stared after him with a slight frown on his face. “I didn’t realize how much I was affecting him.” He turned to Virgil with pleading eyes. “Will you  _ please _ talk to him?”

 

Virgil looked away from him and crossed his arms, “He can’t hear me- and I don’t have a phone.”

 

Roman paused in thought, “I have two Skype accounts- but I don't really use the second. I’ll sign into one on my laptop and you can sends messages to my other one- the one Patton knows I have- I’ll use on my phone.”

 

Virgil sighed, there was no way he could dispute that, and Roman must’ve known his response because he gave a smile. “I’ll set it up for tomorrow!”

 

“Joy.”

 

~~~~

 

“I’m gonna fail this test,” Roman groaned leaving his math class the next day. 

 

Virgil glanced down at him from where he floated, “When’s your test again?”

 

“Monday, so three days.”

 

Virgil nodded slowly, “That’s not a lot of time.”

 

“I know,” Roman groaned. “Ugh it's Friday and I’m done with classes and my thoughts are that i should go study somewhere.”

 

“You could-”

 

“I’m not going into someone else’s class again.”

 

“I was actually gonna suggest the coffee shop you like.”

 

Roman raised an eyebrow, “Did you want something then?”

 

“I wouldn’t say no.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “I guess I could go for a coffee.”

 

The shop was just a little busy, but not so much that Roman was unable to find an empty table in the back corner. He bought the two of them drinks and set up his math stuff and opened his laptop for Virgil to watch some Netflix on it where no one would notice that he was doing so. After an hour or so studying was only going so well as Roman seemed more interested in Virgil’s show than his work, but because Virgil knew he’d end up studying regardless- he allowed it. 

 

“Is this seat taken?”

 

Roman glanced away from his laptop- pausing the show and removing his headphones to look up at Logan Lawson before him. Virgil watched as Roman stiffly shook his head and Logan sat down across from him. 

 

There was a moment of silence as Logan got himself settled before Roman- his face bright red- spoke, “I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to embarrass you in your class or anything. I just needed an unconventional place to study. I was told studying in place I don’t wanna be might help me. It did... until the Professor started talking to me.”

 

“It’s certainly unconventional,” Logan nodded slowly. “But I suppose there was no reason you  _ couldn’t _ be in the room during a class that’s not your own. It’s not as if it isn’t allowed.”

 

Roman gave a slight sigh of relief, “I don’t think I’ll come back to your class though. Can’t risk him seeing me again.”

 

“What is it that you’re so worried about that you need to study unconventionally?”

 

Roman motioned to his math in front of him, “I’m a theater major, math isn’t in my vocabulary.”

 

Virgil watched as Logan’s eyes scanned the page and he could see Logan’s mind working. “I could help you if you like.”

 

Roman blinked in surprise, “Really? I mean- you don’t have to.”

 

“I previously decided I would make it up to you already, so I will.”

 

“Y-you did?”

 

“I saw you in the bakery yesterday after class. You seemed pretty upset, and I had meant to apologize for my actions and embarrassing you so but I wasn’t sure you’d appreciate my presence in the moment. So I thought you’d speak to me when you come to study in then computer lab and not actually use a computer as you usually do- but you’re here now and so am I.”

 

Roman’s face flushed and he closed his laptop and turned his math towards Logan and began to point out what specifically he didn’t understand- most of it. 

 

“Playing matchmaker?” 

 

Virgil looked away from the two and up to Dee to hovered a few feet away. Virgil rolled his eyes and stood from his seat and headed out the door- and he felt as Dee followed him. 

 

“It would’ve happened regardless,” Virgil shrugged once outside. “I just gave a nudge.”

 

Dee gave a smirk, “Sure, sure, whatever. We both know you’re attached to the human.”

 

“Did you want something Dee?”

 

“In fact I did!” Dee smiled rubbing his together. “Mark your calendar Virgil! We are going to Festival!”

 

“I don’t like festivals- and neither do you.”

 

“I don’t care, you’re my plus one,” He declared with a smile.

 

“And if I say no?”

 

“I’ll drag you anyway.”

 

“What if I have something planned?”

 

“You have a week- I told you in advance so you  _ wouldn’t _ have plans. Not like you have a life in general.”

 

“Why are you so interested in this festival?”

 

“There’s supposed to be some rare magics for display slash sale slash take.”

 

Virgil gave a sigh, “I’m not helping you steal from fairies.”

 

“They’re pixies don't worry.”

 

Virgil shook his head as Dee stretched his wings and flew higher as he readied himself to take off. “A week Virge! One week!”

 

“Yeah yeah...”

 

~~~~

 

“I’m sorry for doubting you,” Roman told Virgil on the walk home. “You knew Logan would see me yesterday, and you knew he’d be here today didn’t you?”

 

Virgil shrugged, “It’s my job to know.”

 

“Can I please hug you?”

 

“How many times I have I told you no?”

 

“A lot?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I’ll find a way.”

 

“That’s nice,” Virgil nodded before he decided to change the subject. “So Logan’s gonna help you study this weekend?”

 

“Yup, and then a passing grade is mine!”

 

“Such  _ high _ aspirations.”

 

“Shut up, I’m realistic.”


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things get serious for a bit

**Five**

 

“Virgil? Virgil? Virgil?”

 

Virgil gave an annoyed sigh, “What?”

 

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re using  _ my  _ laptop!”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

“So can I have it back to do my homework?”

 

“No.”

 

“What are you even doing?”

 

“Messaging Patton... he’s on break.”

 

“And I remember way back when a few days ago you didn’t want any part of it.”

 

“Patton’s chill,” Virgil shrugged. “A million times better than you.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes and reached over and took his laptop from Virgil and began using it himself. 

 

“I’m in the middle of a conversation.”

 

“Well his break is over so you aren't anymore.”   
  


Virgil gave an annoyed huff and flopped back onto Roman’s bed. “You’re rude.”

 

“That’s nice... What do you and Patton even talk about? I mean you’re broody and he’s sunshine.”

 

“Sunshine isn't that bad,” Virgil shrugged. “Learning how he works is both strange and interesting. Also it’s kind of hard to get upset or mad when he’s around.”

 

“He does have that quality.”

 

“And I mean he and I getting along makes more sense than you and I getting along. You’re lucky I don't have a physical form because I certainly would have choked you to death by now.”

 

“No you wouldn’t.”

 

“Wanna test it?”

 

“You wouldn’t regardless,” Roman said confidently. “I mean you’ve spent everyday by my side for about a month now. You never really go anywhere else. If you do you’re back in a few hours. Kill me and you’d be bored to death.”

 

“Stop talking before your ego grows any larger.”

 

Roman gave a slight smile, “So you’re not denying-”

 

_ “So _ how’d that test go? Did your crush on Logan grow?” 

 

Roman rolled his eyes but accepted the change in conversation. “He taught me enough that I didn’t feel like I was dying on the test.”

 

“Did you tell him so?”

 

“Yeah, I texted him and thanked him.”

 

“Is that why you have been smiling at your phone a lot today? Because he texted you back?”

 

“...Shut up.”

 

“I know things Roman.”

 

“I said shut up.”

 

Virgil gave a laugh as he stood up and made his way to Roman’s book shelf and occupied himself by picking one out to read. “You need more,” he commented. 

 

“You could get some yourself. I have enough that I haven’t read that I don’t need to buy more right now.”

 

“Fine,” Virgil groaned selecting a book he had already read and cracking it open. 

 

“When do you even find the time to read so much?”

 

“I don’t sleep.”

 

“Isn’t that unhealthy?”

 

“I’m an immortal wisp,” Virgil shrugged. “I just like I don’t need food, I don’t need sleep. I can- but I choose not to.”

 

“But sleep is  _ wonderful _ .”

 

“I guess,” Virgil shrugged. “But I don’t sleep sometimes because I miss a lot when I do.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He gave a sigh, “I’m bad with time. I’ve fallen asleep for over a decade before. Other times I get lost in thought and months have passed. That’s why I stick by you closely- you’re like a living clock for me.”

 

Roman nodded slowly, “I guess that makes sense. I mean you’ve been alive  _ forever- _ so our perceptions of time are different.”

 

Virgil nodded in agreement, but his attention was clearly on his book. Roman didn’t push him (despite wanting to know what decade the immortal had slept through) and the two fell into a comfortable silence. 

 

~~~~

 

Virgil had made a good dent in his book before Roman spoke again. 

 

“I go back to work tomorrow,” he said suddenly. 

 

“Which job are we talking about here?” Virgil asked looking up from his book, “The street corner or the pole?”

 

Roman gave a chuckle and shook his head, but he kept his eyes on his screen rather than meet Virgil’s eye. “Is there anything I can do to make sure everything goes well tomorrow? ...Even though I’m sure it won’t.”

 

Virgil gave a small frown, the last of Roman’s words- didn’t seem like something he had meant to say out loud. “Why are you worried about work?” He questioned. 

 

“Can’t you just do your magic stuff?”

 

“I’m not all knowing Roman,” Virgil told him moving to sit down on the bed across from Roman who still wouldn’t meet his eye. “Somethings you need to tell me.”

 

Roman gave a sigh as he slowly closed his laptop. He sat silently for a moment only staring at his hands- seemingly uncharacteristically quiet and awkward for him. 

 

“Roman?” Virgil asked quietly. “I want to tell you that you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to- but if you want my help I need a few specifics about the situation.”

 

“I-I’m a swim coach,” Roman started finally. “I teach kids after school. Kids under ten... And well I’ve never been truly quiet about my sexuality or anything- it’s not something I hide... but for whatever reason one of the mothers she-she... she started screaming at me. And I...”

 

Virgil nodded slowly as flashes of the past came to him. He held up a hand for Roman to stop momentarily as he closed his eyes and gave in. 

 

_ “Why do you look so happy today?” _

 

_ “I’m a happy person.” _

 

_ “Nah, it’s Tuesday isn’t? You usually hang out in the computer lab before coming here-” _

 

_ Roman raised an eyebrow. “Taylor, why do you know my schedule that well? Should I be concerned?” _

 

_ Taylor waved him off and continued, “My point is I bet you talked to the cute guy you like in there.” _

 

_ “I will neither confirm nor deny-” _

 

_ “Can you have some decency!” The sudden shout came from the bleachers to the side.  _

 

_ Roman blinked in surprise and looked up at the woman who had clearly spoken due to the looks everyone else had given her. “I’m sorry?” He asked confused.  _

 

_ “Decency!” She repeated standing and making her way to stand before him. Roman was still confused, but he silently realized she was was Leo’s mother- Mrs. Hild. “Can’t you save your  _ gay talk  _ for times when children aren’t present?” She demanded gesturing to where the children sat on the edge of the pool eager to go.  _

 

_ Roman took a deep breath and tried not to be bothered by her words- this wasn’t the first time she had made comments about him. “I’m sorry Mrs. Hild,” he apologized. “It won’t happen again.” _

_ “It shouldn’t be happening at all!” The woman continued. “How can they even employ you here?” _

 

_ “By telling him he was hired,” Taylor chipped in but Roman raised a hand- he didn’t want this to go on longer than it should.  _

 

_ “But he’s working with  _ children!”  _ Mrs. Hild insisted. “How am I supposed to relax knowing I’m supposed to be trusting him with my child?” _

 

_ Roman took a step back as if he had been struck- the pool was silent. None of the other parents said a word, the children were silent, and so were the other persons swimming in the other pool. All stared at him wondering what he would say next.  _

 

_ He bit his tongue. “I’m gay, not a pedophile.” _

 

_ “Is there a difference?” _

 

_ Roman took another breath trying to stop his anger from rising- that’s what she wanted. “Mrs. Hild there’s a  _ big _ difference. Look I’m just like everyone else and my only reason for being here is because it’s a fun job that helps pay my rent. If you truly have a problem with me then perhaps you can have Leo move to a different class?” _

 

_ “I like Mr. Roman’s class!” Leo shouted in response. “I wanna stay.” _

 

_ “You’ve already corrupted him!” Mrs. Hild yelled throwing up her hands. “You’ve coerced my child what’s next? You have him in dresses and makeup?” _

 

_ “Mrs. Hil-” _

 

_ “Him telling me he’s a girl cause you’ve convinced him so? No! You need to find another job because I pay for my kid to come here and learn to swim and not be recruited by  _ horny faggots _!” _

 

_Roman silenced and he_ _didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Taylor’s hand on his shoulders. The words which were spat out at Mrs. Hild were numb in his ears as his eyes searched all the faces- young and old- who stared back at him. All those people who just sat there and watched her scream and watched him cry without a word. All those people who sat there agreeing with her. All those people who sat there pitying him. Fuck, why did the room have to be so full?_

 

_ “Roman?” His boss’ voice cut in his thoughts suddenly as he looked up into the woman’s face. “Go on home for the day,” she told him. “I think you could use it.” _

 

_ “Yes!” Mrs. Hild cried. “Fire him!” _

 

_ “I didn’t say he was fired. He still has his job here... but right now I think it’s best for  _ everyone  _ if we separate.” _

 

“You haven’t been back since that day?” Virgil asked Roman opening his eyes. 

 

“I thought you weren’t all seeing?” Roman tried. 

 

Virgil didn’t respond to the statement, “How long has it been?”

 

“A month,” Roman answered deflating. “...They didn’t kick her out you know.”

 

“They didn’t?”

 

He shook his head, “Her husband brings in a crap ton of money to the community center. He’s unofficially on the board of directors... He was trying to get me fired... I’ve been gone so long because they were fighting it. Not because they like me, or care about me, or anything though,” Roman said with a hollow laugh. “Because they don’t want to hurt their reputation in any way...”

 

There were a few moments of silence during which Roman seemed to occupy himself by picking at a fraying thread on his comforter- unsure what else to do with himself. 

 

“Why don’t you just get a different job?” Virgil asked him.

 

“I thought about that,” Roman nodded. “But I don’t want her to win. That and I love those kids. They’re such a great group...”

 

“Okay,” Virgil nodded. 

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yes. I’m gonna find a way to help you- and to make sure this woman doesn’t cause issues for other people too.”

 

Roman looked up at him- his face a mix of hopefulness and disbelief. “How?”

 

“Give me a bit of time to think.”

 

“Since I haven’t been paid I don’t really have the money to buy you sweets in return.”

 

“Then start me a tab- that woman is getting what she deserves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seriousness has ended for now it will return at a later date


	7. Six

**Six**

 

“What’s in it for me?”

 

“You get to humiliate someone.”

 

“Yeah but I can do that any day.”

 

“Please Dee? What else do you want?”

 

“A better reason to help this human?” He suggested. “I still don’t get why you’re so enamored with human life. You’re not one of them Virge. Trying to be one isn’t going to work out.”

 

“I’m not trying to be human,” Virgil told him. “But at this point I consider Roman a friend... so I need to help him. As my only other friend you have understand that much.”

 

Dee gave sighed as he relented, “ _Fine_. But you owe me.”

 

“Deal.”

 

~~~~

 

“So how are you gonna handle this?” Roman asked nervously. “You didn’t even ask me to do anything?”

 

“Just do what comes naturally,” Virgil told him. “That’s the only advice I can give at the moment.”

 

“That is the most vague thing you could’ve possibly said.”

 

“Yup, now stop stalling.”

 

Roman took a deep breath as he walked in the building. He kept his eyes low on the ground as if not meeting eyes would help him avoid being seen- he had already arrived earlier than usual purely so he could have more time. He was greeted by those working the front desk who praised his return before he hurried to the locker room to change.

 

“I shouldn’t have got here early,” Roman spoke into his phone. “The suspense is murdering me.”

 

“Rude of it,” Virgil commented from beside him. “I was planning on murdering you.”

 

From his spot beside Roman in combination with the pop music playing softly in the speaker above him, Virgil was unable to hear Patton’s advice but he had a few guesses of what it could be.

 

“No she had a meeting right before this... She might not get back until _after_ my class starts... Well...” Roman trailed off and Virgil watched as the human glanced up at him while he debated his words. “It’s less of _plan_ and more a hope things go well,” he “explained” finally. “Thanks Patt... I will... see ya when I get home.”

 

Roman hung up with the phone with a sigh and he gave a deep breath, before he stood to leave the locker room. “Maybe a few minutes in the pool will calm me down.”

 

Virgil didn’t argue as Roman rinsed himself off before making his way to the pool deck. There were scatters of people around and -probably because the towel he had placed on his head- no one seemed to immediately pay much attention to Roman. He finally tossed the towel to the side and sunk into the pool giving a relaxing sigh as he went below the surface.

 

“Is it really _that_ amazing?” Virgil asked him raising an eyebrow unimpressed.

 

Roman looked at him and mouthed words as he held his breath: “Haven’t you ever just relaxed underwater?”

 

“For the millionth time Roman, _I don’t have a fucking body.”_

 

Roman gave a nonchalant shrug as he came up for air. Virgil rolled his eyes and floated back his eyes scanning the room and nodding at his findings.

 

When the majority of the class had gathered Roman emerged from the pool and made his way over to the children and parents.

 

“Mr. Roman’s back!” One of the kids shouted.

 

“Yes! Can we jump in today!”

 

“We missed you!”

 

As the children continued sending their countless questions Roman’s way, Virgil was silently confused that so many people could like him. Perhaps that was the true childhood naivety.

 

Virgil watched Roman gave a nervous smile to the kids as his eyes flickered between them and their parents- but it’s clear which group held his attention.

 

“Can we start?” One of the boys asked him.

 

Roman paused and began counting the children- seven. “We’re missing a few? Where’s Aliyah, Drew and Micah?”

 

“Drew broke her arm,” another girl commented.

 

“And Micah doesn’t come anymore,” another added.

 

“So were just waiting on one then,” Roman nodded. “Why don’t a few of you come help me get the kick boards and bubbles while we wait for her?”

 

The kids raised hands Roman picked the first three hands he saw and as he moved to lead them to the other side of the pool Virgil watched as Mrs. Hild followed Roman and her son a few feet behind- her eyes watching carefully.

 

The kids babbled on about random stuff and Roman laughed at something as they walked. Virgil floated beside the woman as she stalked them, her heels clicked against the tile as she walked- Virgil wasn’t sure why she was wearing them in here- and a very neat dress and her hair was not even a bit out of place. Her entire appearance clashed with the building around her.

 

As they reached the other side of the pool- the deep end- to gather their things Virgil’s eyes drifted towards his right where Dee floated lazily. His face showed that he was bored but Virgil knew he was a bit giddy about what was about to happen.

 

Roman paid the mother no mind as he talked to the kids as they walked backed towards the group, Mrs. Hild and watchful eye trailing after. But they didn’t make it far before a large splash and a shout of surprise pierced the air as the woman fell into the pool.

 

Virgil couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he watched her flail and Dee cackling beside wasn’t exactly helping the urge to _not_ laugh. Roman however didn’t laugh. He was in the pool in an instant and moving toward the flailing woman.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Roman tried grabbing the woman gently as he swam them back to the side.

 

His words and actions seemed to do none as continued to flail her arms wildly- “Let go of me! Don’t touch me!”

 

Roman somehow didn’t even manage to roll his eyes- Virgil was silently proud of his abilities to remain calm- as he swam to the side and placed her down beside her worried son.

 

“Are you okay?” Roman asked her.

 

Mrs. Hild opened her mouth most likely to snap at him- but she suddenly seemed to realize her position and she closed her mouth turning a bit red as she lowered her gaze. “I-I’m fine,” she said finally. “But... but I lost my shoe...”

 

Virgil couldn’t stop himself from laughing and Dee gave another laugh as he flew behind the woman. “Can I push her again?”

 

“No,” Virgil told him still smiling as Roman dove under to retrieve the shoe.

 

“See you say no,” Dee started with a smirk. “But at the same time you couldn’t actually stop me from doing it. You don’t have a body.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “I’m well aware.”

 

“Have you ever tried possession?” He asked curiously flying up to block Virgil’s view of Roman handing the woman her shoe.

 

“No? Why would I?”

 

“Because you could have a body.”

 

“It’d be someone _else’s_ body- not mine.”

 

Dee paused tapping a finger to his chin in thought. “What about... a recently dead body!”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on! It’s not like they’re using it!”

 

“That’s horrible, I would never try it.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“We’re going grave robbing for my birthday. It’s settled.”

 

Virgil opened and closed his mouth in confusion, “Why the hell would you want to go to grave robbing for your birthday?”

 

“When else am I gonna get an excuse to? If it’s my birthday there’s an obligation for you to go.”

 

“I’m not going birthday or not.”

 

“And I thought we were friends.”

 

“Don’t you have other things to do?”

 

“I’ll leave when you decide to go grave robbing with me.”

 

“Then you might as well get comfortable.”

 

Dee left midway into the actual swim class and seeing as Roman had things covered from here on out Virgil made his way back to Roman’s apart to relax.

 

~~~~

 

“You did that.”

 

Virgil looked up from the TV to where Roman had walked in the room. “You’re going to need to be more specific,” He commented.

 

“You made Mrs. Hild fall in,” Roman accused. “You pushed her.”

 

“I didn’t push her,” Virgil told him honestly.

 

Roman paused a bit confused as he set down his things. “Why do I believe you?”

 

“Because I didn’t do it.”

 

Roman gave a frown as he thought, “But you did know it was gonna happen?”

 

“I knew.”

 

“But then-”

 

“How did the rest of the class go?” Virgil asked him.

 

Roman didn’t seem to appreciate the change in topic but he accepted it. “Pretty good. I talked to my bosses and they said they’re sorry about how everything went. And they’d be sure to tell the board how I saved her today.”

 

“And tada everything works out, do you have any popcorn?”

 

“Popcorn?”

 

“Yeah. I like popcorn, I didn’t get it myself cause I felt bad rummaging through your kitchen when you’re not home. But you’re home now... so popcorn?”

 

Roman shook his head and gave a laugh to which Virgil only raised an eyebrow in confusion. “It’s a yes or no question Roman.”

 

Roman only laughed a bit more and moved closer to Virgil and he placed his arms out in a circle- partially passing through Virgil.

 

“What are you doing?” Virgil asked him resisting the urge to bolt away.

 

Roman took a deep breath to stop his laughter- a few tears falling from his eyes. “Trying and failing to hug you,” he answered. “So just pretend I am and hug me back.”

 

“Why?” Virgil asked him quietly.

 

“To thank you.”

 

Virgil nodded stiffly but didn’t move otherwise as Roman went on with the “hug” for a moment or two before he moved away and wiped his eyes, “Popcorn was it?”

 

“Popcorn,” Virgil confirmed. “Unless you want to cut some onions so you have a better reason to cry.”

 

“I really hate you.”

 

Virgil gave him a smile, “It’s mutual.”

 


	8. Seven

**Seven**

 

“Goddamnit Virgil! For the love of God stop that and  _ help me _ !”

 

The words pierced Virgil’s psyche and he blinked his eyes focusing on Roman. “Did I miss something?”

 

“ _ Miss something _ ?” Roman asked incredulously. “I've been freaking out for the past half hour and screaming at you to the point that if Patton we’re home he’d be concerned- but you’ve just been sitting there staring at that  _ nothing _ ! -Ignoring me!”

 

Virgil glanced at clock reading 4:56 pm, strange last he knew it was about 11 pm. “I must’ve zoned out,” he shrugged standing. “What did you want?”

 

“My first rehearsal is at six!” Roman shouted as he began to pace. “I thought I would be fine! I thought I could do this without you! Rely on my own abilities- but please for the love of God if you don’t calm my nerves somehow or make it go well I might piss and puke on stage in front of everyone.”

 

“Wow, pissing  _ and _ puking. You’re classy today.”

 

“I know can’t hug you, but I have a pretty good feeling I could throttle you right now if I tried.”

 

Virgil gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, “When do you have to be there?”

 

“I’m trying to be early so 5:30ish. And it’s a 15 minute walk.”

 

Virgil frowned as he looked Roman up and down, “Then if you need to leave in fifteen I suggest you change out of your pajamas, maybe brush your hair? Why are you even in your pajamas this late in the day?”

 

Roman’s eyes opened slowly as he turned to the clock. “Shit its fifteen minutes!” 

 

Virgil wanted to comment but Roman was already rummaging through drawers for something to wear.

 

~~~~

 

They managed to be early, but that didn’t seem to stop Roman’s downward spiral. Actually he had seemed to have cooled off a bit- but as soon as they walked the through the doors all the hard work Virgil had done to calm him seemed to vanish. 

 

“Shit she’s here,” Roman squeaked. 

 

Virgil followed his gaze to a woman, she didn’t appear like anything remarkable- and despite Roman having said her name fifteen times already he had already forgotten it. 

 

“Roman!”

 

Roman’s panic was halted by the sight of a familiar face and a wave. Roman let out a small sigh of relief as he made way to said person. As the two began small talk Virgil reached for his book- his book that wasn’t there. He gave a sigh, this was going to be a long night. 

 

Virgil wasn’t entirely sure what Roman had been so worried about. It had been over two hours since their arrival and truly not much had happened. By the lack of activity didn’t cease Roman’s panic. 

 

"Virgil please! I need your help!” Roman begged when the two were alone in the bathroom. “I am going to die! I am going to go up on stage and freak out and die! Because my unofficial mentor is sitting there and- will- will you say something?"

 

Virgil rolled his eyes and gave a shrug, "For someone who is still alive you say you're going to die a lot. Maybe you should switch it up," he suggested. "Try actually dying for once."

 

“I’m being serious right now. Can’t you?”

 

“Well this wasn’t how I anticipated spending my Friday night,” Virgil told him. 

 

“You sat still all day! How could you have had better plans?”

 

“You don’t know what I do. I could’ve had plans.”

 

“No you didn’t.”

 

“Doesn’t matter if you have plans it’s not like you ever follow through.”

 

The new voice caused Virgil to pause and look up to find Dee hovering at the other end of the bathroom. His arms were crossed and his face stern to show he was mad- but the festive costume he wore off set it.

 

“What? Did you see how I get through this?” Roman asked following his line of sight. 

 

Virgil blinked in surprise and looked back to him, “Y-Yeah you just need to talk to her yourself,” he lied. 

 

“How though?”

 

Virgil’s eyes glanced back to where Dee was to find the changeling gone. He bit his tongue to keep himself from cursing. “Figure it out.”

 

He heard Roman call something else but he was already heading out the room and heading to look for Dee. 

 

~~~~

 

One hour of looking in the area yielded nothing. Nor did two. Virgil gave a sigh of frustration as he perched on the roof watching as Roman began making his way home- he seemed oddly okay despite his freakouts so Virgil assumed things must’ve worked out somehow. 

 

He stood silently wondering if he should give up the search or if he should join Roman. After a moment he hopped off the roof deciding he’d follow the mortal at a distance so he could still keep his eyes peeled as he went. And as he mentally tried to go over what exactly he had done wrong. 

 

The last thing they had talked about was grave robbing and Dee’s birthday wasn’t it? Virgil paused, he hadn’t missed it had he? No it couldn’t have been. Then what was he  _ missing _ ?

 

He took a deep breath trying to recall something more- but getting nothing in response. 

 

“I don’t get your obsession with humans,” the sudden voice came when Virgil sat alone in Roman’s room while the man in question bathed. 

 

“Dee!” Virgil shouted getting up. “What happened?”

 

Dee didn’t meet his eye and instead flew closer to Roman’s desk to admire some photos on it, “I don’t get your obsession with humans,” he said again. 

 

“I was created to help humans,” Virgil defended. “I’m instinctively drawn to them... You were human once.”

 

“I was never human.”

 

“Yes you-”

 

“I was never a human. I’m a  _ changeling _ ...”

 

“So?”

 

“So?” Dee asked almost insulted. “It's clear you prioritize your  _ pet human _ over me.”

 

“What?” Virgil asked in surprise. “And he’s not a pet.”

 

“Did you forget what today is?” Dee asked. He must’ve seen Virgil’s blank look because he continued. “It’s a yearly event. One of the biggest events of the year- despite its small scale. One you promised to come so me with? The one you were supposed to be at so you could watch me and support me as I talked to the  _ Prince _ ?” 

 

Virgil wanted to protest when the memory came to him and he ran a hand down his face at his own stupidity. “It’s the Deis Festival isn’t it?

 

“It  _ was _ a few hours ago,” Dee corrected. 

 

“Dee I’m so sorry- and- and why didn’t you tell me you were going to meet the Prince?”

 

“Well actually  _ we  _ were supposed to meet the Prince,” Dee told him. “I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. But since he studies old and ancient texts I wanted his help with a spell that would let you interact with beings on your own accord. I’d been asking him for so long but he finally got around to it and said he’d meet you at the Deis.The Deis  _ you _ didn’t go to.”

 

Virgil let out a curse and he was about to ask what could be done- but the door opened and Roman walked in. 

 

“Oh you’re back? Are you staring at walls again?”

 

“It’s a nice wall,” Virgil replied looking back to Dee. 

 

“So where’s you vanish off to?”

 

“Around... I had something to handle.  But I hope things went well?”

 

“They went really well actually. I-”

 

“I  _ try _ to help you because you’ve been so obsessed with that human and you just forget about me!” Dee shouted suddenly.

 

Virgil mouthed an “I’m sorry to him” but he knew well his apology would fall on deaf ears. 

 

“If you’re really sorry then talk to me. Then-” Dee stopped suddenly and took a deep breath before moving to leave. “It doesn’t matter anyway. You’re gonna stay by that humans side until he dies- and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

 

Virgil opened his mouth, but Dee held up a hand. 

 

“I’m not mad,” Dee told him, sounding more defeated than anything. “I knew this was gonna happen the moment I cast the spell- I just didn’t know how powerful it would be...”

 

“What spell?” Virgil asked- but Dee has already left. 

 

“I already explained that part,” Roman groaned drawing Virgil’s attention. “Were you even listening the first time?”

 

Virgil’s eyes flickered to where Dee had left, “No.”

 

Roman groaned, “Do I have to start over.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“...Are you okay?”

 

“Fine, now start over.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna need to study the new video to get writing Dee down. But I wrote this chapter a week or two ago so it is what it is.


	9. Eight

**Eight**

“Do you want help?”

 

Virgil slowly looked away from the TV to where Roman stood in kitchen taking food out the microwave. When he turned he must’ve seen Virgil’s expression because he spoke again, “Just because you’re the one whose duty is to help me doesn’t mean I can’t help you Virgil. You’ve been looking upset for  _ days _ , maybe there’s a way I can help. Give the adviser some advice?”

 

Virgil didn’t stop to think about his proposal, “No.”

 

Roman didn’t appear discouraged by the response as he carried his plate over to sit beside Virgil on the couch. “What do you got to lose? And I’m not saying tell me right now either,” Roman clarified. “Patton will be back soon. I just want you to know you can talk to me, okay?”

 

Virgil looked back to the TV in reply.

 

~~~~

 

“Does that offer still stand?” Virgil asked quietly a few days later. He stood in the corner of Roman’s room fidgeting with his sweatshirt sleeve while Roman did his homework on his bed. 

 

Roman closed the laptop and patted the space beside him, “Step into my office.” When Virgil did so Roman gave a nod. “So what kind of issue are we dealing with? Friends? Lovers? Please tell me it’s lovers I wanna hear all about your eternal love life.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “I don’t have a love life. You’re the only person who can see me without aid.”

 

“But you must’ve had one back when you could be seen right?”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Can we talk about  _ current  _ things?”

 

“So what I’m getting is that there was once a  _ very _ steamy romance. But I will let it slide by for now. Now tell me what’s up.”

 

Virgil gave a sigh, “So there is actually  _ one _ other person who can see me. He’s not human though- or well not anymore. He’s a changeling.”

 

“Changeling?” 

 

“A human who was taken as an infant and brought to another realm. Their presence there influences them and causes them to gain abilities.”

 

“So uh, other creatures kidnap human babies?”

 

“Not as much as they used to.”

 

“R-Right... Go on.”

 

“So he was a changeling but when brought to another realm he was just left. The fairies decided to save him and take him in. So he developed the abilities of a fairy. He has the beautiful wings and magic and all- but he still human height naturally. So he always has to use enchantments to shrink himself. The only other difference between him and fairies his that his life span is significantly shorter. Anyway, it’s probably because he’s a changeling that he can see me. We first bumped into each other just over a hundred years ago. He-”

 

“I thought you said his life span was shorter?”

 

“It’s long for humans. Very short for fairies. Fairies can live a for a few hundred years. He will probably only make it close to one fifty. Anyway, he enjoys using spells to disguise himself as a human so that’s how we met. I was roaming and he noticed me and asked what I was. Since we’ve been friends. Unlikely ones as I often sit in one spot for months at a time, but friends nonetheless. He always came to bother me- and I never really minded it. He’s funny and trickster, but we get along somehow... but I think I may have jeopardized that friendship.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Virgil gave a sigh and looked up at the ceiling, “He had invited me to a festival... I completely forgot and hung out with you.”

 

Roman’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh- I’m-”

 

“Don’t you dare try to apologize,” Virgil cut in looking back to him. “It was my fault. And to make it worse... he wanted me to go so bad because he was trying to  _ help _ me. It was supposed to be a surprise- but he can enchant others to see me for short periods of time- so he was going to bring me to meet their Prince who’s an expert on ancient spells. Hoping he could make me seen again,  _ permanently _ .”

 

“...Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Virgil sighed. “I screwed everything up. And I haven’t been able to contact him. I can’t just go to the fairy realm and ask about him if no one can see me. And he could be literally _anywhere_ disguised as a human... I have a feeling he’s nearby- but I don’t know to- how to apologize...”  _ And I don’t know how to ask him about casting spells either.  _

 

Roman paused in thought his fingers drumming against his leg, “Maybe you could find a way to show him? If you can’t find him to apologize verbally maybe set something up in a spot you’ll think he’d see it soon enough.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Roman shrugged, “I don’t know enough about this guy to know what he likes. But you do. But when you figure it out I’ll help you.”

 

Virgil nodded slowly, “Thanks Roman.”

 

“Don’t thank me till it’s done. It’s time to start Phase Two, brainstorming.”

 

“Well... I think I have a an idea.”

 

~~~~

 

“You’re a hoarder.”

 

“No I’m not.”

 

“Virgil,” Roman tried patiently. “What do you see all around us?”

 

“My stuff?”

 

“No no no, it’s your  _ junk _ . Thus you are a hoarder.”

 

“It’s not junk. And it’s not a hoard, you try being alive forever. You get a lot of stuff.”

 

“We just walked by a stack of receipts.”

 

“I just throw them in here when I don’t see a trash can!”

 

“Virgil it’s okay. I’m not judging you. But this little pocket dimension of yours if fueling your problem. Is it well organized? Yes. But is it junk? Also yes. It’s just well organized junk. A hoard of well organized junk,” Roman nodded pleased with himself. 

 

Virgil frowned in response, “I didn’t have to  _ bring _ you here.”

 

“Yes yes,” Roman said dismissively. “So what are we looking for amongst this hoard?”

 

Virgil took a deep breath, “I have a section dedicated to things my friend gave me. I’m thinking if I place it all where he can see it. And then he can’t ignore me- and conversation. Also it would show how much our friendship means to me.”

 

“Awww, look at you being sappy.”

 

“I really hate your ass,” Virgil sighed rounding a corner. “Here it is.”

 

In front of them stood boxes of random items and things some looking new- others old. 

 

“You sure have a lot of junk regarding this friend,” Roman commented leaning over a box and pulling out a trinket. 

 

“It’s been a while,” Virgil shrugged. 

 

“So if we remain friends the rest of my life... do  _ I _ get a section?”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, and didn’t respond. Instead he moved to pick up an old vase and examined it trying to remember its significance. 

 

“Judging by your silence I’d say you already made me a section! Can I see it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aha! So there is one!”

 

“Grab a box Roman,” Virgil said turning so he couldn’t meet Roman’s eyes. He took a deep breath and focused on his destination and watched as the pocket around him tore directly in front of him giving way to field of lush grass. 

 

“So this thing can basically teleport  _ anywhere _ ?” Roman asked stepping out. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you’ve been letting me  _ walk  _ this entire time?”

 

“Time doesn’t flow normally in the Pocket,” Virgil explained. “I don’t like to keep it open or use it too often.”

 

“So you can’t use it enough for travel, but you can use it enough to toss in old receipts and organize them?”

 

“Just help me unload.”

 

~~~~

 

“I think we are all set up.”

 

“Great,” Virgil nodded sitting down. “I’ll send you home in the pocket.”

 

“No no no. I haven’t been helping you out for this long just to be sent home,” Roman said crossing his arms. “I am staying.”

 

“I do appreciate your help,” Virgil told him. “But considering all of his anger seems to be linked back to me hanging out with you, I don’t think you should be here when he gets here.”

 

Roman gave an annoyed sigh, but he relented. “Tell me everything afterwards.”

 

“Maybe, now step in the Pocket.”

 

Roman took a step back into the open hole in reality with a frown, “You need a better name for it than Pocket.”

 

“It’s a pocket dimension. I’m just calling it what it is.”

 

“You could still be creative about it.”

 

“I rather not.”

 

“I’m gonna name if you don’t.”

 

“Do as you please.”

 

“Great! What about-” 

 

Virgil didn’t hear the list of stupidity which was sure to follow as he closed the gateway sure to open a way to Roman’s room on the other side. 

 

Now he’d just have to wait for Dee to come.

 

~~~~

 

Hours must’ve passed before Virgil finally saw a few fairies. He knew they couldn’t see him- but their colorful lights flying about gave them away. He watched and waited as they grew curious by his collection of things, most importantly the picture of him and Dee had “conveniently” left toward the center (not that they’d see his face but whatever). 

 

When the fairies noticed it they left not long after, and soon returned with Dee and a few other fairies. He stood out wildy amongst the rest of the fairies as they approached- already in his natural form compared to his shrunken one. His eyes widened when he saw Virgil sitting there and he waved the fairies off and slowly approached. 

 

“Hi,” Virgil offered weakly. 

 

Dee didn’t respond to greeting and instead looked around them for a few moments, “What is all this?”

 

“Do you recognize any of it?” Virgil asked him standing.

 

Dee paused and walked about the large collection of items, “Are these things about the both of us?”

 

Virgil nodded, “Yeah, I’ve kept a lot of stuff like that,” he said pointing across to a plant. “That’s cactus you insisted on buying them gave me to take care of. And that,” he continued. “That’s a stuffed animal you gave me- I can’t remember why but you did. And that-”

 

“But  _ why? _ Why do you still have all this stuff? It’s been years since I gave you that cactus!”

 

Virgil’s gaze fell to the ground, “I-I wanted to prove to you that I still value your friendship.”

 

“It proves you’re a hoarder... And a bit creepy.”

 

Virgil held back a retort, “Regardless, I wanted to make sure you know that I care... and now that you know that I need you to know that I’m sorry.”

 

Dee gave a sigh and shook his head, “You're ridiculous.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“And a complete idiot.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, nothing... look Virgil I told you before I’m not mad. I  _ should’ve _ expected that you’d do this. I mean you did the same thing when you met me... I just- I just didn’t expect you’d pick him over me.”

 

Virgil paused figuring out his words. He took a breath, it may not be the best timing but he needed to know about that spell. “Dee about what you said the other day I-”

 

“You’re sorry I get. I get it. It’s fine. Let’s just move on past all this pointless with the human alright? I rather not think about him at all.”

 

Virgil felt his heart deflate a bit but he pushed on. “Well okay, but I’ve been wanting to ask you something.”

 

“Okay shoot.”

 

“Well-”

 

“Oh my God!” Dee cut in suddenly rushing past Virgil and bending down to scoop up a- a  _ snake? _

 

“You didn’t!” Dee shouted suddenly and happily turning back toward Virgil the creature coiling itself around his arm. 

 

“What?”

 

“You got me a snake?” He smiled widely. “Oh my God if I had any doubt this little guy- little girl- I don’t care this adorable thing fixes it!”

 

Virgil blinked before nodding quickly, “Y-Yes. I-I am so glad you like your present.”

 

“What’s it name?”

 

“I left it up to you.”

 

“Oh my god I need to go home and make them comfy,” Dee declared sitting this  _ random ass _ snake around his neck. At least it seemed friendly?

 

Dee smiled brightly and thanked Virgil about seven more times before his wings stretched out for take off. “Oh wait, what did you want to ask?”

 

“I...” Virgil paused taking in the momentary happiness Dee showed before he spoke forcing himself to smile back. “I was just wondering if you liked snakes, but it’s clear you do. So nevermind, you two go enjoy yourselves!”

 

Dee called back a response and flew off, leaving Virgil alone with his collection of stuff, and unanswered questions. 

 

~~~~

 

Virgil got back later than he had anticipated. 

 

It has taken a while to put everything back in the Pocket and organize it and then with the time distortion he opened the gateway to Roman’s bedroom quite late. 

 

But even so Roman was still up to his usual stupidity because the moment he did a book was thrown at him. Virgil blinked in surprise catching it and was about to ask why when Roman’s voice rang out. 

 

“See!”

 

Virgil frowned at Roman- but Roman’s attention was on a bundle of blankets on his bed. A huddle of blankets which moved to sit up. 

 

“See I’m not crazy Pat!” Roman told his roommate. “You saw it!”

 

“The book floated,” Patton commented his eyes wide as he took the blankets off himself. 

 

Virgil frowned at Patton for a moment as he set the book down, “Roman,” he started slowly looking to him. “What the hell?”

 

Roman ignored him, “Pat, I’d like you to officially meet Virgil!”

 

“Roman...  _ what the fuck?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s only a few more chapters of this randomness before things get dramatic. So enjoy while it lasts!


	10. Nine

**Nine**

 

“Are you gonna explain any of this bullshit?” Virgil asked gesturing toward Patton. 

 

Roman shrugged, “He saw was in here when I walked out your pocket dimension and he thought he was crazy. So I began explaining and then he thought  _ I  _ was crazy-”

 

“Which you are.”

 

“Shut up. And I told him how the person he's been texting is you and then I came up with the plan for when you came back, and here we are. How’d it go with your friend by the way?”

 

Virgil gave a sigh, “Fine, but can you focus on one thing at a time?”

 

“Right right sorry,” Roman apologized. “Time for stage two of proving that you exist.” He leaned over and grabbed his laptop and opened it, holding it out to Virgil. “Type something.”

 

Virgil saw the blank document in front of him and Patton’s gaze as he scooted closer to see. He gave another sigh and typed. 

 

_ Hi Patton. I’m sorry for Roman. But I doubt my apologies make up for anything. _

 

“Can you ever just go- I don’t know-   _five minutes?_ Five minutes without insulting me?” Roman asked him. 

 

_ Why would I? I’d get nothing out of it. _

 

“Whoa,” Patton marveled quietly. “You really have an invisible friend kiddo.”

 

_ You're taking this pretty well. _

 

“It all seems a bit silly, but if it’s true it’s true. And not to mention I have to give the both of you the benefit of the doubt.”

 

_??? _

 

“You’re both my friends Virgil.” He said it so simply as if it should be obvious. Like yes Virgil and Patton had texted now and then, but Virgil wasn’t sure he’d ever call them  _ friends _ . Patton couldn’t even see him, and yet somehow he was still willing to embrace him so easily. It- it was almost jarring. 

 

Both Dee and Roman had latched on to Virgil out of curiosity. And Virgil had latched to them out of desperation. But now here sat an outsider who latched- no he hadn’t latched- he had  _ extended _ a confident hand and  _ invited _ Virgil by his side. 

 

Roman cracked a smile. “Are you  _ tearing up _ ?”

 

“I’m not!” Virgil yelled back. “This just wasn’t the reaction I expected! People usually get freaked out by floating things! They don’t just call them friends!”

 

“Well that’s Patton for you,” Roman shrugged. “And you’re lucky the two of you are friends, he brought home some sweets from the bakery today.”

 

Patton’s eyes immediately lit up, “I’ll go get them and then we can eat and talk! And you can tell me all about being a ghost!”

 

_ I’m not a ghost _ .

 

“Oh- that’s what Roman said... Sorry, can I ask what you are?”

 

“He’s a spirit of some sort,” Roman answered. “We don’t really have a word for it. So he’s basically a ghost.”

 

“If he doesn’t want to be called a ghost then you shouldn’t Ro.”

 

“Yes yes, now where’s the cookies?”

 

~~~~

 

“Hey Virgil?” Patton called a few days later. “I’m not sure if you’re around but I have a question for you.”

 

Virgil blinked and looked around- noticing the lack of the human translator named Roman- then instead he got up from his place and moved to Patton’s side in the kitchen and picked up a fork that had been sitting on the counter and gave it a twirl in Patton’s view. 

 

“Okay,” Patton started. “Ro said you help people with things right? Could you possibly help me with something?”

 

Virgil paused surprised but after a moment waved the fork to show he was listening. 

 

“As you know, Roman’s birthday is in two days...”

 

Virgil blinked. He did not know that. 

 

“Well I had the  _ perfect  _ present for him. But um... it kind of got destroyed? And now I have no clue what to do. I just wanna give him the best birthday. What should I do?”

 

Virgil set down the fork and looked about the kitchen searching for something to write with before he scribbled a reply. 

 

_ What happened to the present? _

 

Patton sighed and sat down at the little table and Virgil followed suit sinking into the chair across from him. “I was about to take a bath and while it was running I was going to make sure the present I hid in the bathroom was still there. Oh, I hid it in there because Roman figured out all of the hiding spots in my room over Christmas. But I was checking and it fell out of my hands... and into the tub...”

 

_ What was it? And how badly messed up is it? _

 

“It was an autographed poster for a musical he likes. It and water don’t mix. I tried to save it, but it ripped into pieces. So, any ideas on what to get him?”

 

Virgil closed his eyes in thought, from his understanding Roman would love anything Patton gave him. But it seemed Patton wanted something better than the poster. 

 

But what could be better?

 

Something homemade perhaps? 

 

No, they only had a couple of days. 

 

Then  _ what? _

 

He tried to focus his abilities on what Patton could possibly do, but for the first time in a very long time, nothing was clear enough to see. Even so he couldn’t tell Patton that...

 

_ Well what stuff does he like besides theater and all that? Oh- he likes history right?  _

 

Patton nodded. 

 

_ Well... I have a lot of historic things. I’m not sure exactly what he’d want but you’re free to browse... and most of it I won’t care if you give to him.  _

 

Patton’s eyes lit up, “Really? When can we go?”

 

_ Well the difficult thing is time is hard to keep track of inside. A few minutes can be a few hours now and then unless I hold the door open.  _

 

“Is that hard for you to do?”

 

_ A little bit. I suggest we wait until Roman has class tomorrow. You don’t right? _

 

“Nope! That’s perfect! Thank you so much Kiddo!”

 

_ Don’t thank me yet _

 

“But I need to! Can I give you a thank you hug at least?”

 

Virgil gave a sigh,  _ What is with the two of you and hugs? _

 

~~~~

 

“Whoa, this place is amazing. How much stuff do you have in here?”

 

Virgil shrugged as he typed into Patton’s phone and let it speak his words aloud, “A lot? When you live forever you get lots of things along the way.”

 

Patton nodded accepting this as he stared around at the objects throughout the room. “Thank you again for your help Virgil!”

 

“You’ve thanked me like six times. Stop. And walk to your right.”

 

Patton followed his instructions and made conversation as they went, asking what things were as he picked them up- only for Virgil to ask for them to be put down. 

 

“Here we are.”

 

“Knight armor and swords? Shields? Art? This is perfect!” Patton exclaimed rushing forward to examine everything. “How old is all of it?”

 

“It ranges,” Virgil shrugged despite knowing he couldn’t be seen. “The bulk of it is from the fourteenth century I think. Could be wrong, I’m pretty bad with dates.”

 

“A crown!” Patton awed opening a case and putting the expensive headwear on. “Did you know royalty?”

 

“No, I found it in an abandoned part of a castle. Can’t remember where.”

 

“Well that’s fine because you’re royal to me.”

 

“But can you please put it down? It’s old and delicate.”

 

“Sorry of course.- Oh my gosh what is that!”

 

“Please stop touching things.”

 

This was gonna take a while. 

 

~~~~

 

When Patton’s excitement had calmed down enough to browse with Roman in mind he and Virgil has worked together to narrow down to three presents. 

 

All were swords, different types though. One had once been a knight’s lance- something Roman would no doubt enjoy as he seemed to consider himself some type of prince. The second, a samurai’s katana- one Roman would like due to its intricate carvings. And the last was the classic cutlass of a pirate- one which Roman would no doubt enjoy playing with the most. 

 

“He might hurt himself with the pirate sword. He’d want to play with it... Well he'd want to play with any of them, but I think that one is the most dangerous.”

 

“Hmmm, so I guess that’s out,” Patton nodded casually pushing the blade aside. “Now we need to choose between a knight and a samurai.”

 

“What do you think? It’s your present to him.”

 

“It’s  _ our _ present Kiddo,” Patton corrected. “I couldn’t have done this without you... So what do you think?”

 

Virgil gave a sigh, “Katana?”

 

“Katana it is!” Patton cheered picking up the weapon only for Virgil to take it from his grasp. 

 

“I think I should hold onto this.”

 

“I can handle it Virgil, it’s not  _ sharp _ to play with swords... you get it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cause sharp means...”

 

“I understand.”

 

“Well someone could get hurt so I think I should hold onto to sword for safe keeping.”

 

“I don’t have a body so I can’t get hurt by it. You could though.”

 

“If you can hold it I think it’s fair to say that it could still hurt you.”

 

“You can’t see me, but if you could I’m literally putting the thing through my neck right now.”

 

“Oh my goodness should I call for help?”

 

“Sigh.”

 

~~~~

 

“So what’s the present?”

 

“Just wait and see Roman. We’re almost home!”

 

“I  _ know _ , but I’m curious.”

 

“Calm down idiot,” Virgil said rolling his eyes. 

 

“How come he gets know what my present is?” Roman whined. 

 

“Virgil and I picked it out together,” Patton explained. “You’re going to love it.”

 

“I don’t believe that.”

 

Patton deflated slightly, “Why not?”

 

“Because why would Virgil do anything unless he gets something in reply?”

 

“I made him a pie. And you know Virgil would help even if I didn’t give him pie.”

 

Virgil nodded, “Yeah sometimes he gives me cake.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “I hate you.”

 

~~~~

 

“Oh my god I fucking love you!”

 

“Roman now it’s your birthday so you’re entitled to do as you please, but you shouldn’t use such foul language.”

 

Patton’s words didn’t seem to be heard as Roman examined the weapon before setting it down and pulling Patton into a hug. “It’s amazing! How did you get this?”

 

“It’s Virgil’s.”

 

Roman turned to look at Virgil surprised. Virgil rolled his eyes from where he stood eating a bit of leftover birthday pie, “Don't give me that look.”

 

“This sword is yours?”

 

“Not anymore it’s yours.”

 

“But-”

 

“I have less than zero use for it. And it’s one less thing in the Pocket for me to worry about.”

 

Roman smiled and walked closer his arms out wide.

 

Virgil floated up out of his reach, “We’ve been through this over and over. And you’ve even tested it, but I don’t have a  _ fucking body _ .”

 

“How come you’re allowed to swear?”

 

“No swearing Virgil,” Patton chided. “We only want to use positive words in our home.”

 

Virgil frowned, “I’m stuck between wanting to listen to him and wanting to curse just because.”

 

“Why don’t you pick Plan C and tell me all about this sword?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“What’s the inscription say? How old is it? Where did you get it? Does it have a tragic backstory that could inspire an anime?”

 

Virgil shook his head and took another bite, “You're lucky it’s your birthday.”


	11. Ten

**Ten**

 

“I have a date.”

 

“Whoop De Do.”

 

“I need your help.”

 

“I’m not gonna help you, I thought it was clear Logan already liked you.”

 

“...The date’s not with Logan.”

 

Virgil’s ears perked up at that but he didn’t open his eyes or move from his spot on Roman’s bed. “I thought you were falling for Logan?”

 

“I-I am not falling for him. But regardless I need your help on this date tonight.”

 

“What do you want?” Virgil sighed. “For me to make it the perfect evening with a large amount of romantic coincidences?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“I need it to go _terribly_. To be the worst date I’ve ever been on my life.”

 

Virgil blinked open his eyes in surprise as he looked at Roman’s determined face. “I’m listening.”

 

~~~~

 

“What exactly did this poor man do to you again?” Virgil asked as Roman stood about nervously outside. “And why’d you pick a bowling alley for this date?”

 

Roman put his phone to his ear before he answered, “He did nothing in particular  _ wrong _ . But this was a set up that I accidentally agreed to. I thought she was joking when she said she’d set me up on a date and next thing I know I’m being texted by some guy and I don’t appreciate it.”

 

“Are you saying you don’t like the attention?”

 

“Please Virgil I’m me, I  _ love _ attention. But something about this guys existence rubs me the wrong way. So I picked a bowling alley because it’s something unexpected and if I crush him maybe he’ll get upset.”

 

“I will never understand how your mind works.”

 

Roman gave a confident smile, “Such is the mind of a genius.”

 

Virgil frowned, “I don’t think you know the definition of that word.”

 

“Whatever, but you’re sure things will go my way right?”

 

“Did you suck on lemons for an hour, like I told you?” 

 

“Well yeah, and I’ll never think about lemonade the same way.”

 

“Then you’ll be fine.”

 

Roman took a breath as he “hung up” his phone and began scrolling to see if this mystery guy had texted him- he hadn’t. 

 

“God I can still taste it, do you have mints?”

 

“No need for them,” Virgil shrugged. He gave a silent sigh. Sometimes Roman just made things too easy. Maybe he should be less hard on the guy in terms of making him do things. But at the same time the ease of it all was a part of the fun. He had done his job after all influencing things slightly so tonight’s course would go towards what was most beneficial in the long run- even if it wasn’t exactly what Roman had requested. So that hard work must be paid for with his promise of sweets, and the face Roman made as he sucked on lemons. 

 

“Roman!”

 

Virgil and Roman’s attention were drawn to a newcomer. He was an average looking guy- and that was that. Virgil had no real opinion on the matter but as he and Roman chatted and walked in, Virgil paused to ensure the next piece was set before he followed them inside. 

 

~~~~

 

“I can’t do this!” Roman shouted when he and Virgil were in the bathroom a while later. “He’s so so-”

 

“Nice? Kind? An overall good person?” Virgil offered. 

 

“He’s everything that’s not my type!”

 

“His hair is dark and he wears glasses, he’s semi tall.”

 

“Well yeah- I meant uh my type...  _ personality _ wise.”

 

“And what is your type for personalities?”

 

“Uh... Not him.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Then why did you agree to this date at all? You could've backed out? ‘Cause I highly doubt you didn’t realize what you were getting into.”

 

“...It seemed like a good idea in the moment,” He gave a sigh. “I wish I hadn’t cancelled tutoring with Logan.”

 

Virgil hid a smirk. “Are you gonna be honest with him about why you cancelled? That you’re not sick?”

 

“I guess... either way I guess I should finish this date out. That guy came to enjoy himself at least. And I do like bowling...”

 

“Just don’t have too much fun now. Let’s keep things PG.”

 

“I wouldn’t sleep with him, it's the first date- first  _ bad  _ date.”

 

“I have a feeling that means nothing to you?”

 

“...What exactly are you trying to say?”

 

“Until proven wrong I’m still gonna believe you work on a street corner late at night.”

 

“I can’t stand you. You are  _ literally _ all seeing and all knowing.”

 

“Wrong. I am only mostly seeing, and mostly knowing.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes before he paused a question dawning, “What are the limits to what you can and can’t see?”

 

“I’ll tell you after you stop making that poor boy sweat nervously as he waits for you to come back.”

 

“Fine, fine. I’m leaving.”

 

~~~~

 

“How about we grab some coffee before we split?”

 

It was clear Roman didn’t want to stick around longer, but the idea of coffee seemed to win him over so he led the way to his usual coffee shop. 

 

The conversation was light as the two got coffee and sat at a table, and for a moment it seemed the date would end on a high note. 

 

For a moment. 

 

“Roman, I see you’re feeling much better.”

 

Roman gave a visible cringe as the voice hit his ears. He then slowly turned giving an awkward smile to his tutor. “Yeah, that tea you suggested? Works  _ miracles _ .”

  
"Truly." Logan said with an edge in his voice, his eyes briefly glancing over Roman’s date. "Although I've never heard of it working this fast. Its most impressive."

 

“Logan I-”

  
"Perhaps you should have it looked at by a professional. You might have natural antibodies that could be beneficial to medical society."

 

“Look I’m-”

 

"I can understand if it requires you to miss the rest of our tutoring sessions. In fact, I will preemptively cancel all future meetings.” He gave a small but forced smile, “You two enjoy your evening.”

 

He left then leaving Roman’s mouth hanging open his eyes staring where Logan had stood before he turned back to his date. “I’m sorry, my math tutor is very strict on our regimen. In fact he once-”

 

“Go after him.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s clear you have no interest me, but you have some in him. It’s written all over your face.”

 

“But I-”

 

“ _ Go _ .”

 

“Thank you, and I’m really sorry.”

 

The guy waved him off dismissively as Roman grabbed his few things ran out of the coffee shop, he looked frantically before he spotted Logan’s familiar form and sprinted after it. 

 

“Logan!”

 

Logan didn’t stop, but it was clear he heard Roman’s persistent shouts. 

 

When Roman finally caught up a bit out of breath Logan gave an annoyed huff as he turned around. “Yes Roman?”

 

“You know it’s rude not to turn around when someone is talking to you?” Roman tried, but Logan didn’t seem in the mood for his humor. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to your date? I’m sure he is concerned about you running off. It’s not the best first impression.”

 

“That’s fine with me,” Roman told him. “I wasn’t really enjoying myself anyway. I much rather be... be...” 

 

“With you?” Virgil offered. 

 

“Doing math,” Roman finished. 

 

“I wasn’t aware you held a love of calculus,” Logan responded. 

 

Roman gave a small blush, “Only sometimes. So uh- can we  _ un _ cancel those future tutoring sessions?”

 

“I suppose, I do believe I am finally getting through to you. I’d be a horrific teacher if I abandoned you now.”

 

A smile lit up Roman’s face, “So uh, I’ll see you next week.”

 

Logan nodded as he moved to walk off, “Do try to be punctual for once.”

 

“No promises!” 

 

“You’re pathetic,” Virgil commented when Roman was back home. 

 

“Hey! I didn’t see you being any help!”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes and glanced at Patton- he had adjusted to Roman shouting at nothingness pretty easily. “Who do you think got Logan there?” Virgil asked Roman in response. 

 

Roman paused, “What?”

 

“I know most things and outcomes Roman. Sometimes it can be pretty easy to nudge things the right way. Something as simple as turning up the volume on the stereo so Logan’s coworker begins to dance and accidentally knock over Logan’s coffee.”

 

“Well why didn’t you tell me?” Roman shouted. 

 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You would’ve fucked up big time had I.”

 

“Virgil... just how much can you see?”

 

“Most things,” Virgil shrugged. “I tune out a good amount as I have no specific interest what is going on in the life of that specific three year old in Thailand- oh it's her birthday. Anyway as for things I  _ can’t  _ see, it’s usually things which can go many different directions. The more outcomes the harder to tell which is most likely. It’s also harder for me to see things I have a personal stake in, as I can’t see my own future and my knowledge of my past lies within my memories not my abilities.”

 

“So what I’m hearing... is that you know who I’m gonna marry?  _ Oh my God _ is that why you ship Logan and I so hard?”

 

Virgil gave a sigh, “Why do I try?”


	12. Eleven

**Eleven**

 

“I’m gonna ask him out!”

 

Virgil’s eyes didn’t leave the book in his hands, “That’s nice.” 

 

“I’m really gonna do it today.”

 

“Uhuh.”

 

“Gonna ask Logan out.”

 

“You do that.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to psych me up or something?”

 

“Roman?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How many times have you claimed that you were finally gonna ask Logan out before this one?”

 

“...Two?”

 

“Three actually, and I psyched you up each time... I’m not doing it again.”

 

“What kind of wingman are you?”

 

“A tired one.”

 

“Sleep then.”

 

“We’ve already been over why I don’t sleep, and even if I did I doubt I’d get much seat with you freaking out.”

 

“I’m not freaking out.”

 

“Then why did you just put ketchup on your pizza?”

 

Roman paused eyes drifting down to what he doing. He slowly put the ketchup down and picked up the pizza. He swallowed and cursed himself before taking a bite full of regret. “I-I like it this way.”

 

“Sure.”

 

~~~~

 

“I’m gonna do it.”

 

“Or you’ll chicken out as you did before, he won’t ever know you’re interested whatsoever. He’d go off to live someone else- someone smarter than you and be happy while you die alone dreaming about what could’ve been.”

 

Roman looked up at him with sad eyes, “...Why do you hurt me?”

 

“Are you going to ask him out or are you going to live a life of regret and pain?”

 

“Ask him...”

 

“Then get going.”

 

“You don’t need to be so harsh.”

 

“Harsh and embarrassment are the only things you respond to. Now stop stalling!”

 

Roman slapped his face a few times as if trying to wake himself up. He took a breath and glanced at his hair in his phone before making his way over to Logan.

 

Virgil nodded at his work as he moved closer to eavesdrop. 

 

Logan was talking to someone, but his attention momentarily shifted to Roman as he continued his conversation. Roman lingered awkwardly for a moment or two before the person walked off leaving the two alone. 

 

“Computer trouble?”

 

“Uh-uh no.”

 

“I’d assumed, you always come in here to the _ computer lab _ but use your laptop.”

 

Roman nodded for a moment before he stopped. “Was- was that a joke?”

 

“What can I do for you today?” Logan asked changing the subject to which Roman smirked. “I do not believe it is a tutoring day.”

 

“Does it have to be for me to talk you?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Logan spoke again, “You wanted to talk to me about something?”

 

“Well uh yes!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well um...” Roman trailed off floundering as Logan’s eyes left him and went to the person who approached his desk. 

 

“One moment Roman,” he said looking towards the person.

 

“Computer’s acting up.”

 

Logan nodded as he stood and followed the person to their work space. 

 

“You’re pathetic.”

 

“Thanks Virgil,” Roman muttered. 

 

“You were so close! Just ask him to get lunch or something!”

 

“It’s actually closer to dinner.”

 

“Not the point.”

 

“Sorry,” Logan apologized taking his seat a few minutes later. 

 

“No problem,” Roman told him. “You’re just doing your job... but isn’t it kind of weird that they need people on call at a computer lab? You’d think the computers would be functional.”

 

Logan gave a shrug, “I believe the proper phrase would be ‘that’s above my pay grade’. Plus my position isn’t difficult. And after working here this long I know how to get each computer to work despite its issues.”

 

Roman swallowed, “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Might I ask you something first?”

 

“S-sure! What is it?”

 

“Do you have any plans this evening?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“Well given that we _are_ allowed to converse outside of tutoring, I assume we are allowed to spend time together outside of our appointments as well?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Wonderful, then would you like to spend your evening with me? Perhaps we could get dinner?”

 

Virgil blinked in surprise, “Didn’t see that happening.”

 

Roman was equally surprised as his mouth opened and closed as his face reddened. “A-are you asking me out on a  _ date? _ ”

 

“I am.”

 

Roman gave a hard swallow, “Well um, what time do you get off?”

 

~~~~

 

“So how far is this restaurant?” Logan asked climbing into Roman’s car. 

 

Roman paused in thought in a moment before answering, “I think about twenty minutes. But trust me the place is great.”

 

“As you’ve said at least three times already.”

 

Roman blushed, “Sorry.”

 

Virgil sprawled himself out in the back seat as he waited and listened for more conversation, but none came. After about five minutes of silence he gave a sigh, “Would you say something Roman? Usually you don’t shut up! Say something!  _ Anything!” _

 

“It’s a nice night... with the weather being so nice and all...”

 

“Very,” Logan agreed. 

 

Virgil gave a groan, “You're both pathetic.”

 

Roman only sent a panicked look in the rear view in response. 

 

“I can’t do everything. Maybe... turn on the radio? Ask what music he likes?”

 

Roman did so and began fiddling with the channels only to stop abruptly and turn it off the music at Logan’s reply. 

 

“Generally I listen to classical.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t listen to whatever you were playing,” Logan said quickly. “It’s- it’s your car after all.”

 

“No, no... it’s fine.”

 

Virgil gave a heavy sigh, “It’s gonna be a long night.”

 

~~~~

 

Virgil wasn’t exactly sure  _ how _ it had happened, but it seemed somehow the date was going well. He had spaced out slightly during the silence of looking over menus, but he was suddenly drawn in the sound of Roman’s laughter. 

 

There was a plate of- of something fried between them and Logan had apparently tried one, and not particularly enjoyed the taste. 

 

“Sorry sorry,” Roman apologized still laughing at Logan’s now blushing face. “It can’t  _ really  _ be that bad can it?”

 

“You try one,” Logan insisted reaching for his water. 

 

Roman shrugged and picked one of the things up and took a bite. There was a very slight pause before his face scrunched up and he quickly spit the food into a napkin and reached for his water. 

 

Logan let a chuckle escape but he attempted to cover it up with more water. 

 

“Why did we decide to get peppers again?” Roman asked taking a gulp of his soda. 

 

“I believe you said that ‘it couldn’t possibly be that bad’ so we ordered them,” Logan smiled. 

 

“Why didn’t you stop me?” 

 

“I assume you knew your own tolerance,” Logan responded, but Virgil had a slight feeling the question had been directed towards him. 

 

“But now we have a bit of a conundrum,” Logan said suddenly serious. 

 

“What?”

 

“We have failed the challenge set to us. We most certainly cannot finish this plate if we can’t even finish a single pepper. Thus we cannot get these meals free.”

 

Roman only laughed in response, but it seemed to be what Logan was going for because he smiled back. 

 

The waiter came by not much later and both admitted defeat to the man who gave them a smile and casually popped a pepper in his mouth as he took the plate away astonishing both. 

 

“He must have built up a tolerance to those,” Logan marveled. 

 

“That or he’s just very good at hiding it, and he wants to make fun of us.”

 

“Well the latter part was clear regardless of his motives.”

 

“Gasp! Do you know what goes great with hot stuff!”

 

“Did you just say the word ‘gasp’?”

 

“Ice cream! Let’s get ice cream after dinner.”

 

Logan shrugged, “Sure, but I must say that by the time we get the ice cream the burning sensation in my mouth would have most definitely worn off.”

 

“That’s not the point,” Roman gave a smirk and leaned in slightly. “Plus we don’t need to eat  _ hot stuff.  _ It’s only the first date after all, but maybe you can... sway me otherwise?”

 

“What does-”

 

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom,” Roman told him standing and walking off. 

 

Virgil paused debating following him for a moment as he looked back at Logan who’s face darkened into a blush. It seems he wasn’t that thick after all. 

 

“Did he get it?” Roman asked once they were in the bathroom. 

 

“May I just say that was one of the stupidest things you could’ve said?” Virgil asked in reply. 

 

“Did he?”

 

“He did.”

 

“Success.”

 

“Did you need to hide in the bathroom though?”

 

“I did actually need to use the bathroom, and a little embarrassment is helpful now and then.”

 

“Remember those words next time I tell you do something embarrassing.”

 

Roman grimaced, “I take it all back.”

 

~~~~

 

The rest of the dinner went great as the two got along well, as did the getting of ice cream.  

 

But soon enough it was time to head back. 

 

“Oh my goodness what have you done.” 

 

“Calm down it’s fine.”

  
  
“It is not  _ fine _ Roman. You have turned us into criminals.”

  
  
“Relax.”

  
  
“My perfect reputation flies away with my future… Do you realize how much you’ve stolen from me?”   


  
“Roll down the window and take a breather Logan.”

  
  
“Do not patronize me, this is only the beginning. I start with this and one day I’ll really do something bad and end up in prison! That is what happens once people have a taste!”

  
  
Roman gave a sigh as he rolled his eyes, “Look, I had no choice but to run the light. I was going to fast to slow down in time.”   


  
“I had advised you to slow in the first place.”   


  
“Yes, yes.”

  
  
“You are a criminal and I am your accomplice… Prison is all that’s left that awaits people like this.”   


  
“Don’t drop the soap,” Virgil called from where he lay across the back seat. Roman couldn’t stop himself from laughing- to which Logan only freaked out more.   


  
“Our futures are no laughing matter!”   


  
“Sorry sorry,” Roman smiled his eyes flickering in rear view to meet Virgil’s. “I just thought of something funny.”

 

Virgil laughed a bit more to himself when something spiked his attention. He shot up looking forward.

 

“Something wrong?” Roman asked. 

 

“Your driving,” Logan answered. “I think I’m already regretting asking for a second date.”

 

“ _ Wow _ . I see how it is.  _ Fine _ you can drive next time.”

 

“Good. Then-”

 

Virgil didn’t hear the response his attention focused on what was ahead of them- but not  _ physically _ . “Swerve.”

 

Roman raised an eyebrow in confusion, “What?”

 

Logan opened his mouth to respond but Virgil cut him off. 

 

_ “To the right! Swerve right now!” _

 

Roman didn’t hesitate his eyes realizing what Virgil had already seen, the car coming from the other direction-  _ in their lane.  _ The car jerked to the right avoiding the head of collision which should’ve have followed- but the car was sent off the road. 

 

Virgil heard both Roman and Logan scream for a moment- but the sound of the car smashing into the tree- the sound of snapping wood and crunching metal overtook it. 

 

“Roman?” Virgil asked quietly before he repeated himself with more strength.  _ “Roman?” _

 

When Roman didn’t respond Virgil moved his way into the front seats of the car to see Roman’s face was obscured by the airbag. Virgil pushed it back out of Roman’s face, “Roman?”

 

Roman didn’t stir. 

 

“Roman!  _ Please _ .” 

 

“I can hear you,” Roman groaned his eyes opening slowly. He gave a cough and groaned in pain again at the action his hand holding his ribs. He forced himself to move as he looked around his eyes landing on-

 

“ _ Logan _ !”

 

Virgil followed his sight. Logan’s eyes were closed and he had a cut somewhere on his forehead- or perhaps from behind his cracked glasses- as evidenced by the blood trickling from it. 

 

_ His airbag hadn’t gone off.  _

 

“Shit shit shit,” Roman rambled forcing his door open and getting out. He ran to the other side and opened the door, and moved to take off Logan’s seatbelt. 

 

“You need to call an ambulance,” Virgil told him. 

 

“I know that,” Roman grunted trying and failing to get Logan’s pinned leg out. 

 

Virgil’s mind was racing trying to figure out how to help when a laugh- a _familiar_ laugh hit his ears. 

 

Virgil froze before he flew up to see Dee laughing from where he hovered. He covered his mouth trying to stifle his laughter- “Sorry, sorry.”

 

Virgil’s first instinct was to ask Dee if he could help- but the glint in Dee’s eyes stopped the words before they left Virgil’s throat. “Dee,” Virgil started quietly. “Please-  _ Please _ tell me you didn’t.”

 

“Oh honey, you wouldn’t  _ really _ blame a crash on me would you?” 

 

“Don’t lie to me right now. Why?”

 

“Well... I thought I told you it would be better for everyone if you stop talking to the humans,” he shrugged. “I’m just illustrating that point.”

 

Virgil felt his anger rise and he wished his powers could do more than see. “Dee-”

 

“Humans have finite lives Virgil,” Dee stated plainly. “I mean you just saw how quickly their’s almost ended, so why pursue pain?”

 

“My choices are mine!” Virgil shouted back. “You think I don’t know that everyone dies? I’ve watched it since the beginning!”

 

“So you understand what I’m saying then?” Dee smiled coming closer. 

 

“You’d die first you know,” Virgil told him- but it was more of a statement as his mind worked, even so Dee stopped short in his advance. “And you know that. That’s why you’re trying so hard to get my attention... Because you don't know how long you have...”

 

Dee said nothing, his face void but Virgil could see the little ticks which clearly showed his silent rage. His twitching figures, the way he glared, the way his wings flapped more than necessary. 

 

“You’re relationship with the human is the issue here.”

 

“ _ No _ it’s not. It's your jealousy. You can’t just hurt others to get what you want!”

 

“Why not? That’s how I raised.”

 

“Fairies have more sense than that.”

 

_ “I’m not a fairy,”  _ Dee spat. “I am  _ changeling _ ! A human stolen away for another’s pleasure! ...So- so why can’t I do the same?”

 

“You can’t honestly be serious right now! You’re better than that! That’s-”

 

_ “Virgil!” _

 

Virgil cut himself off as Roman’s cry drew his attention. 

 

“Ignore him and come here! My phone is busted and I can’t reach Logan’s! Can you?”

 

Virgil sent Dee a look before he flew down to the car. He flew inside and began searching for Logan’s phone his eyes flickering to Roman who was still struggling to get Logan to move or wake. He found the phone in the pocket- thankfully still functional and held it out to Roman, “Call.”

 

When Roman did nothing in response Virgil frowned, “Roman, here.”

 

Roman looked up from what he was doing, but rather than look at Virgil he looked about him, “Virgil  _ please _ !”

 

“I’m right here!” 

 

Tears gathered in Roman’s eyes as he took a deep breath and looked forward at Virgil- no  _ through  _ him. His tears fell and his voices cracked as he spoke, “Please don’t leave me right now.”

 

If Virgil had a functioning heart he was sure it would’ve stopped in that moment. “Roman? Roman!”

 

Virgil set the phone down in Roman’s sight line and the human snatched it up dialing 911 as quickly as he could, while Virgil felt as if he couldn’t breathe. 

 

His throat was tightening, closing- how could it do that when he didn’t even need to breathe?

 

Tears found their way into his eyes as he left the car to see Dee. “What did you do?”

 

“I put things back the way they should be,” Dee answered plainly. “Humans shouldn’t be able to see us, so why should he?”

 

_ “What did you do!” _

 

“Honey, I just answered that question.

 

“Dee I swear-”

 

“And what would you do? You don’t have a body?”

 

Virgil’s throat seemed to squeeze itself tighter as words failed him. He closed his eyes momentarily trying to calm the panic rising within him- but when he opened them again, Dee was gone. 

 

Just like Roman’s sight was gone. 

 

Dee was gone, and he was the only person who knew what the hell had just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did give a warning that the fun was gonna end at some point...


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the awkwardness of things

**Twelve**

 

_ “Oh he’s out of the hospital?” _

 

_ “Aren’t you tired of this yet?” _

 

_ “How long are you going to ignore me?” _

 

_ “The silent treatment really isn’t working. I can easily wait for you to get over the human.” _

 

_ “Okay now you’re just being petty.” _

 

Virgil couldn’t stop himself from giving a chuckle,  _ Yes  _ he _ was the petty one. Dee was the one who had caused a car crash due to envy, but yes by all means  _ he  _ was the petty one. _

 

“It’s been weeks of you moping! God I’m bored of it. Just telling me to go away would suffice at this point. I’m just so  _ bored _ .”

 

“I told you before that I’d talk to you when you answer my questions,” Virgil told him.

 

Despite Virgil watching Roman on stage during his rehearsal, he could tell Dee was rolling his eyes. “It’s not important,” Dee insisted. 

 

“I disagree.”

 

Dee gave a groan, “I cast a spell then I broke it. Then end. Let’s move on now.”

 

“You don’t have that ability. Your spells only allow people to see me for a short period of time. And it takes a lot out of you.”

 

Dee didn’t respond.

 

~~~~

 

“Is it painful to watch?”

 

Virgil glanced at Dee before he rolled his eyes and refocused his attention on Roman and Logan’s date. 

 

“It has to be, right?” Dee continued. “Knowing that he’s absolutely fine without you? Knowing that everything which is happening right now would’ve happened regardless if you got involved or not?” 

 

Virgil’s jaw clenched, but he resisted a response. 

 

“To know that you basically inserted yourself into his life to entertain yourself, but he got  _ nothing _ in reply... Hmmm maybe that’s why he didn’t mourn not being able to see you?”

 

“Did you want something?” Virgil asked, his voice tight.  

 

Dee flew in front of him giving a smirk as he did, “For you to accept reality already. He’s moved on, now it’s your turn to.”

 

“Screw you.”

 

“Now now, that’s a bit harsh for no true reason. You brought this upon yourself Virge.”

 

Virgil gave him a glare,  _ “My fault?” _

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

_ “You  _ are the one who used spells on me! Even if you didn’t cast it! You’re the one who made him see  _ and _ stop seeing me! You’re so jealous of him but you’re the one who caused everything! And yet you blame  _ me _ for everything!”

 

“You didn’t need to become blinded by the human! I was just trying to help!”

 

“Then talk to me  _ first _ !”

 

“I tried! You spent two months staring into space and self loathing and I got bored! And I cast that spell what do you want from me?”

 

“An apology? For you to put things back the way they were?”

 

Dee scoffed, “That’s not happening.”

 

“Just because you want to be human doesn’t mean you can cause them pain!”

 

Dee’s fingers curled into first as he spat, “I’m not envious of humans.”

 

Virgil shook his head, “Stop lying to yourself Dee. You hate that you’re a changeling. But don’t take that out on me.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Oh come on! You’ve made that known. We both know you wish you never became one!”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You’re jealous of the humans _and_ the fairies because you don’t belong to- or fit in either, but-”

 

“I said  _ shut up!”  _ Dee shouted. As he did Virgil could see the tears threatening to begin their fall. “What the fuck do you know? I’m not the only one who wishes to be like everyone else! How long have you’ve been watching history unfold! You sit back and watch doing nothing but getting jealous by them!  _ Fine _ ! I want to be human! But so do  _ you _ ! That’s why we understand each other! That fucking human understands nothing of this! So why the hell did you pick him over me!”

 

“Seriously are we back on this again?”

 

“ _He_ doesn’t need you! _I_ _do!_ W-” his voice cracked. “Why can’t you fucking understand that!”

 

“Dee I-”

 

_ “How many times do I need to tell you to shut the fuck up!” _

 

Virgil’s mouth opened and closed as he tried and failed to force words out. Dee didn’t face him- his eyes looking below them, but clearly he wasn’t seeing it. He shoulders shook with a mix of rage and tears. Virgil opened his mouth again to try to apologize, when a voice cut him off. 

 

“Come on Logan let me carry something!”

 

“Just because I am on crutches does not mean I am incapable of living my life.”

 

Virgil’s gaze flickered to the two as they began to leave the building, headed for the door. 

 

“Follow them already,” Dee stated his voice flat as he tried to hide his emotion. “That’s what you want isn’t it?”

 

Virgil shook his head to disagree, but he did glance again to watch them walk out the door. “I’m staying here.”

 

“You’re just using your ability to keep an eye on him so what’s the difference? Just go.”

 

“I’m not. And I’m not leaving.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“No I-”

 

“Why don’t we all go?” A new voice suggested. 

 

Virgil turned suddenly to see a fairy beside them. The fairy gave a kind smile as his body began to grow until he reached human size. 

 

“My Prince,” Dee gasped in surprsie. 

 

Virgil’s eyes widened as he looked back to the fairy. It was clear he was a prince by the crown he wore, and his clothes appeared to be pretty expensive despite looking like they were more for comfort than anything. His brilliant wings fluttered as he gave Dee a nod. 

 

“Prince Thomas,” he introduced holding a hand out for Virgil to shake. “Virgil was it?”

 

“I-I don’t have a body,” Virgil replied unsure what else to say. 

 

He blinked in response, “Oh right, sorry, Dee did tell me that. Now let’s go, they’ve got a head start on us.”

 

~~~~

 

The flight beside the Prince was awkward to say the least. He and Dee exchanged glances as they went but no words. The closest thing to conversation the Prince commenting on how much had changed since he last visited humans as they went. 

 

They followed Roman and Logan to their usual coffee shop where each got a coffee and something to snack on before sitting at a table and Roman pulled out his math stuff complaining that they had to interrupt date time for school work but Logan was insistent. 

 

The Prince meanwhile touched down to the ground and let his wings vanish from sight as he took on a human form and joined the line to get a drink. Once he had- and Dee as well- they sat at a table behind Roman to talk.

 

“So what did you want My Prince?” Dee asked finally.

 

Prince Thomas took a long sip of his drink before setting it down, “A dryad told me about a citizen of mine who caused a car crash and for her sister to get injured... took me a while to track down who though.”

 

Dee paled slightly but didn't respond so he continued. 

 

“She told me that this citizen was human sized and was having an intense argument which appeared to be with thin air. Then I spot you today doing the same, and I recalled you telling me about a friend of yours. So I cast a seeing spell on myself and here we are.”

 

“Is the dryad okay?” Virgil asked, because he knew Dee wouldn’t.

 

“She’ll heal... So Virgil, in your words can you tell me what happened? I only have bits of everything.”

 

Virgil gave a sigh as he looked past the Prince to where Roman sat before telling the Prince everything. When he finished Dee’s eyes were fixed on the table while the Prince’s mind worked.

 

“How did you cast the spell?” He asked Dee.

 

“I used a mix of magics,” Dee confessed. “I combined fairy, pixie, and others and I used him as a test subject. My goal was to make it flow through them rather than use me a catalyst.”

 

“So it wouldn’t cause any strain on anyone?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He gave a smile, “ _ Impressive _ . A bit immoral but impressive either way.”

 

“Uh- thanks...”

 

“But I do need to let you know there is still a punishment for this. I can’t just let you do absolutely anything without consequences.”

 

“...Right.”

 

“Prince Thomas,” Virgil started.   
  


“Hm?”

 

“I-Is there a way for him to see me again?” Virgil asked.

 

The Prince leaned back a bit so he could look at Roman’s face and he scanned him up and down, “It’s a bit risky, but it's possible since the spell isn't broken.”

 

“The crash broke it,” Dee told him as the Prince sat normally. “ _ I _ broke it.”

 

“I can still sense it from the both of them. It’s just weak, very weak.”

 

“How do I strengthen it?” Virgil asked him.

 

“It seems to be done through your emotions,” The Prince answered looking between Roman and Virgil seeing something everyone else couldn't. “The violent emotions you both felt from the crash- and your emotions from your argument- must’ve weakened it substantially. But considering its still there it's clear you both still care. So my best guess is some strong emotions could either strengthen it or break it fully.” 

 

“Strong emotions? Like what?”

 

He gave a shrug, “That’s what I’m not sure about. It would have to be something to rival a car crash.” 

 

“So there's nothing then?” Dee asked sounding almost relieved. 

 

“That depends on his memories,” The Prince answered nodding toward Virgil. “If everything is true, you’ve seen horror time and time again.”

 

“You become numb at some points,” Virgil sighed. “Or I block my sight entirely because I don’t want to see.”

 

“Can’t blame you for that...  But what about something in which you did feel such emotions? Something you were  _ personally  _ invested in?”

 

“I don’t get what you mean.”

 

“Your past life. Your  _ human _ life before this.”

 

Virgil paused his eyebrows knitting in confusion, “This is the only me. I didn’t have a life before this.”

 

The prince didn’t seem convinced, “Didn’t you ever wonder  _ why _ you look human?”

 

“So I didn’t scare humans off?”

 

“Have you always had the same face?”

 

“Well yes but-”

 

“Why? You can change your appearance but you stick to one face?”

 

“Well I... Why change it?”

 

“I think you were once human,” The Prince declared with an excited smile. “I can tell there’s more to you. More than you know. Do you wanna find out what it is? Not for the human sitting behind me, but for yourself?”

 

Virgil’s mouth opened and closed and he could nearly feel his heart rate increasing- but he didn’t have a heart. These “ghost feelings” he had always known. Where they because of this? Because he could’ve been human?

 

“Why should I believe your theories?” Virgil asked him finally, with effort to keep his voice steady.

 

A shrug, “Do you have anything to lose?”  

 

“...No.”

 

“Then...  _ take the risk _ _._ ”

 

Virgil gave a hard swallow as he glanced at Roman before looking back to the Prince’s kind yet excited face, “What do I have to do?


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh this chapter is really different.

**Thirteen**

  
  


The first thing Virgil realized was how dark it was- and how quiet. He remembered how he had laid down on Roman’s floor so he could be close to Roman when he woke before the Prince had cast a spell. He had had closed his eyes and listened as the Prince and Dee debated if it had worked, but then nothing. 

 

Then he found himself oddly aware.

 

He was aware of the sound of breathing- who’s he wasn’t sure. Laughter came from a distance. The air smelled fresh and sweet, and his skin felt hot- it felt hot...  _ Since when could he feel that? _

 

He opened his eyes wide and he took a gasp of breath as he noticed his surroundings. His sudden jerk caused his perch- in a tree? To shake and he gripped on tightly to its trunk to hold himself from falling. But he could fly? Why did it matter?

 

What mattered more was the feeling of someone watching him. Had Dee and the Prince been pulled into this too?  

 

“I saw that tree shake!” Came a child’s voice. 

 

“We know you’re up there!” Called another. “That’s no fair! We aren’t allowed to climb them, why can you?”

 

“Just come down!”

 

His body moved on its own to descend the tree and he felt himself smile at the younger children about him. There were five of them ranging in age. The oldest appeared to be a boy about twelve, and the youngest probably about five. “I can climb because I’m older than you,” his voice said. “Last time you climbed you fell.”

 

The words were his, that was clear as was the fact he knew these children. Their names rang in his head despite them not being spoken. His eyes scanned the five of them silently wondering why he felt the urge to pull them in tightly and never let go. 

 

“You all still haven’t found Theo?” He heard himself ask. 

 

“He’s the smallest,” the youngest of the girls- Arina said with a pout. “He gets in all the small spaces and we can never find him!”

 

“Then check all the small spaces, did you try-”

 

“Vance!”

 

_ Who was Vance? _

 

He didn’t get to ponder the question much as at the call his body turned then gave a wave to two people who walked up to the small wood home. They were probably about fourteen or so and between them they carried a large pot. 

 

The boy- Erik- gave a call as they approached. “We’re here to give your father his medicine!”

 

“He’s right inside!” Virgil called back. 

 

“Some of the men are gathering in the center,” Erik’s sister- Tian added. “As acting Head I suggest you get over there!”

 

Virgil gave a sigh and turned back to the children around him, “Go find Theodore and then get back to work alright? I’ve got Chieftain duties.”

 

“But we were-” Ren started before Virgil cut him off. 

 

“I know but you know I don’t have a lot of time to play right now. But once Father gets better I’ll have lots of time okay?” He asked bending down to ruffle the nine year olds hair.

 

“...Will Father ever get better?”

 

“Of course,” he answered without hesitation. 

 

“You used to say the same thing about Mother,” Leo scoffed. 

 

Virgil gave him a look, “You're the eldest when I’m not around. Act like it, and get everyone to do their chores.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Virgil gave a nod as he stood up and started down the path. 

 

~~~~

 

“So, what’s it this time?” Virgil found himself asking as he reached the town center and the number of men who stood there grumbling. 

 

“They’ve gotten closer to our village,” Mr. Launt told him and he was surprised to find he knew the man's name. He knew all their names. For unknown reasons he could recall where each lived, who their families were, even what trade they had chosen. 

 

“The soldiers?” Virgil guessed, his own voice breaking his train of thought. 

 

“Yes! They just get closer and closer encroaching in on our land! What will we do when they reach us? We are tradesmen not fighters!”

 

“Speak for yourself!” Mr. Reiner put in as he stretched his face out to make his scar which ran down it more prominent. “I’ve taken a number of them down. And while I may have aged I haven’t lost my skills yet!”

 

“Okay that’s one, out of how many? We need to prepare for battle and strike first! Vance... I know you’re against this... but your  _ father _ would understand.”

 

Virgil felt his jaw clench slightly but he forced himself to sound patient. “With my father ill I am charge of keeping our people safe. So for the millionth time I will not condone it. I will not seek out pain.”

 

“But-”

 

“We made a compromise. You’d train just in case they come to us violently, but we will  _ not _ strike first.”

 

“You’re just too young to understand, boy,” Mr. Georg put in. “I’m sure by the time you’re truly Chieftain you’ll understand.”

 

A few of the others nodded and made sounds of  agreement. 

 

He shook his head his sudden anger at his father’s mention giving way to annoyance, he had had this conversation too many times with them already. They seemed to think because he was young he wasn’t capable to lead. And perhaps he wasn’t, but that didn’t mean they could simply challenge him consistently. “Can you all not focus on one thing at a time?”

Virgil asked them. “Illness is still spreading rapidly and you’re worried about threats which are still possibilities. This sickness however is not. So if you have time to stand here and talk then you should have enough time to begin seeding more of the plants to made into the medicines we need.”

 

There was a moment of silence during which the men glanced at one another before Mr. Launt spoke, “I haven’t forgotten my son's condition. But you need to understand that he won’t be able to recover if the village isn’t here.”

 

Virgil shook his head as someone called his name from a nearby house, he turned to the woman and after promising to be there shortly he turned back to the group around him. “I’m sorry but I will approve no unnecessary conflict. Feel free to strengthen defenses if you’re worried about them getting close. Train yourselves if you wish. But do  _ not _ provoke those soldiers. This is a village of the sick, we won’t survive if more come to avenge them.”

 

When none of the men spoke he gave a slight bow in parting, before hurrying off. 

 

~~~~

 

Virgil didn’t return home until late. 

 

He was tired and hungry as he walked in his home. Inside his Father and siblings were already sleeping but he did notice a small bowl of food which must’ve been left for him. The fire was low and dying and it didn’t seem worth it to build it up just to heat a small meal. He sat and began to eat his meal cold when a soft voice spoke. 

 

“Did they cause you trouble again?”

 

Virgil stood from his seat beside his sleeping siblings and moved across the room to be closer to his father- but he still kept his distance. “When don’t they give someone trouble?” Was his reply.  

 

The man on the floor cracked open an eye and gave a slight smile, “You told them not to go fight I hope?”

 

“I did,” he confirmed taking a bite of his cold stew. “I doubt they’ll listen to me though.” 

 

“They will.”

 

“They  _ won’t.  _ They think I’m too immature to do this- that or they don’t recognize me as the future Chieftain and simply ignore me.”

 

“They are worried Vance,” his father said quietly. “This is how they express-” the man’s statement was cut off as it gave way to coughing. Virgil felt the need to move closer to help him, but his body stayed rooted in place despite his wish for it to move.

 

“There are non-violent methods.”

 

“They’re blinded. Consider it this way, you’re being attacked on two fronts. On one is a man who isn’t able to be detected by sound, sight or any means. You can try to defend yourself but it’s futile. The other attacker meanwhile is a man who is a ways off, but he comes closer and you can see him. But you’re not one hundred percent sure he is a threat. Tell me, as a man who wishes to protect those who can’t protect themselves. Doesn’t it make sense that your anger at both is focused on the man who you can see?”

 

Virgil set his food bowl aside suddenly no longer interested in it. “You feel well enough to give these wise speeches, but you can’t get over your sickness?”

 

The man laughed some but coughing interrupted it. “You can guide these people Vance.” He said finally. He reached out a hand toward Virgil and Virgil resisted to the urge to take it by picking up his food and shoving some in his mouth despite not wanting it. 

 

“You’ve grown so much,” his Father whispered dropping his hand. “I wish I could hug and properly praise you for it.”

 

“I’m not going to let you make me suffer beside you.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“I’m stronger than you. I won’t give in as you did with Mother.”

 

“You speak to me like I’m a devil.”

 

“What’s inside you is,” Virgil spat. “This sickness spreads through contact, we both know that and yet you still-” Virgil’s voice caught with unnecessary emotion as he wiped at his eyes to ensure there were no tears there. “You still reach out for me...”

 

“I suppose it is a Father’s instinct overcoming logic... When I see my children hurting I want to pull them close... Just as your mother did with me and your sister.”

 

When Virgil didn’t respond the man’s gaze drifted to the children sleeping. “What do you tell them?”

 

Virgil was quiet for a moment as he followed the man’s gaze, “I lie.”

 

His Father gave a nod and moments later Virgil watched as he fell asleep. 

 

~~~~

 

“Vance!  _ Vance!” _

 

The calling of his name in addition to the shaking of his body woke him. 

 

“Emilia! We were trying to let him sleep!” Ren’s voice complained. 

 

Virgil sat up and rubbed his eye when he did. He opened his eyes noticing how bright the day was and internally frowned, he had planned to get up early to get some work done. 

 

“Vance get up! You need to come help!” 

 

Virgil stood to which Emilia grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the door. “Those idiots did it! They went out looking for trouble!

 

“Did what?”

 

“Wake up enough to realize what is going on!” She yelled at him as she dragged him outside. 

 

“They finally taught the soldiers a lesson,” Leo answered. 

 

Virgil let out a low curse as a pulled his arm his neighbor’s grasp, “Come on. Let’s go.”

 

Emilia took off down the path ahead of him and he hurried to keep up. He was vaguely aware of Leo running slightly behind him as they ran and some of the younger struggled to follow. He wanted to stop and to tell them to run back but he didn’t have the time to stop. 

 

“You ran off to grab to your  _ boyfriend _ ?” Mr. Launt laughed at Emilia and she and Vance approached.

 

Emilia’s face reddened with anger as she stared down the much bigger man. “I went and got our acting  _ Chieftain _ !”

 

“The Chieftain has come to praise us!” Mr. Georg laughed. 

 

Virgil’s eyes scanned the scene. The men were bruised and bleeding slightly, but all of the usual group were there- no where was-

 

“Mr. Tatum is in recovery,” Emilia told him reading his mind. “Everyone is alive though.”

 

He let out a slight sigh of relief, “Good.”

 

“Everyone’s okay and the soldiers are dead! Why does everyone look so grim?” Mr. Reiner asked with a smile. 

 

Virgil scanned the faces of the other villagers few seemed as an enthused by the news as the men were. 

 

Most looked fearful. 

 

“They know that those soldiers have a lord,” Virgil answered for them. “They have a lord who will send more soldiers after us for what you did.”

 

“They would’ve-”

 

“You don’t know that!” Vance snapped. “We are a village of the  _ sick _ ! We can’t fight back! We could’ve negotiated with them and their lord but you ruined that!”

 

“Those soldiers would’ve come talked to us if that’s what they wanted.”

 

Virgil whirled around to stare down his brother who had spoken, but Leo didn’t seem intimidated. “They were just doing what’s right.”

 

“...Are you saying  _ murder, _ is  _ right? _ ”

 

“Your brother has more sense than you,” Mr. Launt commented to which Vance looked back toward him. “It will be fine,” he tried stepping forward to place a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Listen to your elders.”

 

Virgil brushed the hand away, “If you’re still so eager to fight then set up a watch for all hours to watch for soldiers who I have  _ no doubt will  _ come _.” _

 

“They won’t.”

 

Vance glared up at the man, “Then go stand watch and prove me wrong.”

 

Mr. Launt’s lips twitched into a smirk, “Of course  _ Chieftain _ .”

 

~~~~

 

Days past and then a week, and by this point the watch was already wavering. Those men seemed to think they had truly scared those soldiers off. 

 

“Should I be happy or scared that they haven’t come for us?”

 

“Both,” was his Father’s reply. 

 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

 

“It wasn’t meant to.”

 

“What can we do when they come?” Virgil asked softly. “We are on the outskirts. There is nowhere to flee but The Forest.”

 

“Then go to The Forest.”

 

“We have sick,” Vance said plainly. “Sick who can barely move on their own, and who we cannot touch. Erik and Tian get away with touch with those gloves they have, but gloves won’t let us carry anyone.”

 

“You can still go to The Forest.”

 

“How?”

 

“Leave us.”

 

Vance’s gaze shot up as he looked his Father in the eye. 

 

“They will kill you.”

 

“They’ll kill us both if you stay... plus a quick death might be better than this slow one,” his father replied, his voice quiet. 

 

Virgil said nothing and simply watched as his father fell asleep before he spoke, “Are you going to say something or just watch me?” He heard as Leo sat up and moved closer to him, but he didn’t turn to face him. “Well?”

 

“I knew you were lying...” Leo said quietly. “I knew he was dying, but hearing it said aloud feels- feels different...”

 

“That’s why I lie.”

 

Leo was silent for a moment,“Do you really think they’ll come?”

 

“I do.”

 

“And if they do... will you listen to Father? And leave him?.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“But will you?”

 

“I have duties tomorrow,” Vance told him. “Will you pack things incase we have to run? I’ll get the other villagers to do the same.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

Vance gave a sigh as he pulled his brother closer to him,“Because I don’t know the answer.”

 

~~~~

 

They came two nights later. 

 

It was a screech of fear and the smell of smoke which roused him. Vance was on his feet in an instant grabbing the bags which had been packed and pulling his siblings from their beds. He ignored their questions and directed Leo to bring to them to the Forest before he moved to go to the next house and do the same. 

 

“What about Father?” Arina asked him. 

 

Vance grimaced as he froze. He locked eyes with Leo momentarily until his brother looked away. “Someone else will get him. We need to get you guys out first.”

 

He didn’t wait for a response and he sprinted for Emilia’s home. He after that he was headed for the next but at this point anyone who could move was running down the roads. He spotted as some carried sick and he tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat-  _ how could he tell them to leave their loved ones behind? _

 

He approached shouting for all those who could to run on ahead. That they needed to draw the soldiers attention away from the sick- it was a lie... but he didn't know what else to say.

 

“Vance!”

 

He turned at the sound of his name to see Mr. Launt carrying his son as he limped toward him. The man was bleeding heavily from multiple wounds and his right leg was bent in a way it shouldn’t. 

 

“Vance take him!” He shouted holding out his don toward Vance, but his eyes were behind him on the horse mounted soldier- probably the leader- with a sword in his grip. 

 

Vance swallowed looking at the sick child held out to him. The boy was young, probably about Theo’s age, and he coughed heavily as his body was shifted and the smoke of the fire burned around them. 

 

“Run,” Vance told him. 

 

“Kid you can’t fight!” He yelled back. 

 

“You can barely walk, and your son needs you.”

 

“The village needs you,” Mr. Launt disagreed. 

 

He bit back a retort. “I’m speaking to you as your  _ Chieftain _ ,” Vance told him mustering more strength than he had. “Now  _ run _ .”

 

Mr. Launt gave a curse as he hurried off to the best of his ability and Vance turned his attention to the soldier. He took a few steps forward as two foot soldiers joined the first, one gave a snicker as he approached unarmed. 

 

He gave a hard swallow before he shouted, “My Father is dead! That’s makes me the Chieftain of this village! What my people did was wrong no doubt! And as the Chieftain let all anger you have toward them- rest on me!”

 

The one on horseback came closer, “Or you could just tell us who did it.”

 

“I have no guarantee you wouldn’t harm anyone else,” Vance replied. “Please take my life and leave them!”

 

“Or we could just kill you and them too,” The soldier smiled stopping his horse so if he swung that sword- Vance wouldn’t survive. Even so Vance didn’t move. It was part out of fear, part out of stupidity, part out of stubbornness, and part because he knew he needed to buy his people as much time as he could. 

 

“We are a village of plague,” Vance told the man with a glare. “If you wish to slaughter everyone than be prepared to plagued as well. I doubt without our medicinal knowledge many would survive long.”

 

Vance watched as the sword glistened in the firelight as the man spun it in his hand. “Is that a threat?” He asked his voice low. 

 

“It’s not,” Vance told him. “I’m simply explaining why you should leave my people alone.”

 

“What are you trying to do kid?” One of the foot soldiers challenged walking up. 

 

Vance silently took in the lack of screams and shouts as he looked the man in the eye, “Pleading for lives. What are  _ you _ doing?”

 

“Why you-”

 

“Hold it,” said the soldier on the horse stated. He looked around and seemed to notice the same thing Vance had as his eyes narrowed. “He’s stalling.”

 

“Stalling?”

 

“He planned this.”

 

The sword was raised to Vance’s neck and despite himself Vance felt tears prick at his eyes.  “All I have done is pray for my people,” Vance said slowly, trying to keep the fear from creeping in his voice. 

 

The man clicked his tongue in disapproval and Vance was vaguely aware of the man’s arm twitch before pain overcame him. 

 

~~~~

 

“You represent your name well... Brave indeed.”

 

“Perhaps he’s just stupid.”

 

Vance whirled around at the sound to find nothing there. His heart beat painfully in his chest as his eyes scanned the void around him. He took a steadying breath- _where was he?_ _Hadn’t he..._ A scream far below drew his attention. 

 

Soldiers were charging toward the Forest- cutting down stranglers as they did. Vance fell to his knees feeling the need to puke but nothing came out as he reached out only to come in contact with nothing and not move any closer. Tears burned at his eyes as he watched them near the tree line. 

 

His squeezed his palms together and shut his eyes swallowing hard. Silently telling himself everyone okay. Someone would grant them safety. They  _ had _ to. 

 

“Do we?” A voice asked sounding almost amused. 

 

“Don’t mess with the boy,” another chided. 

 

Vance’s eyes snapped open as cold chill overtook him. “Hello?” He asked his voice quiet. 

 

“Hello child,” the emptiness replied. 

 

Vance swallowed but he didn’t dare turn to face the speaker, “Who are you? Where am I?”

 

“Do you remember what happened?” Was the question asked in response. 

 

Vance opened his mouth to reply when the soldiers shouts drew his gaze once more. The one mounted on horseback in particular. 

 

“Child?” The Voice was sweet- overly so. 

 

Vance’s hand unintentionally rubbed at his neck, “He killed me.”

 

“Correct,” The voice replied sounding different than it had. 

 

There was a silence before Vance forced himself to ask the question biting in his throat, “Will they be okay?” 

 

“Do they deserve to be okay?” The Voice- this time cold and harsh responded. “Those men started a war. Now they must finish it.”

 

“What they did was wrong,” Vance pleaded finally turning around. His eyes saw nothing, but he could the presence around him. “But they were scared. And so many of the villagers played no part in this. Some are sick and can’t even move to protect themselves.”

 

“You were prepared to leave the sick behind,” another put in. “Why beg for them now?”

 

“B-because...”

 

“Because?”

 

“Because despite how impossible it sounds... I just want those I care for to be okay. My siblings! My father! Emilia! Even Mr. Launt! Please,” Vance begged tears now opening streaming from his face. “I was prepared to sacrifice myself for them before and I will do it again.”

 

“Humans,” The Voice said distastefully. “Want everything and more.” The voice seemed to agree with itself as murmurs and chuckles could be heard, but Vance wouldn’t give up. 

 

“Yes!” Vance agreed causing The Voice to silence. “I am  _ human _ ! I am greedy! I have died and I still beg you for more! But I want it for  _ them!  _ Not for me!”

 

“One in the same.”

 

“Please!” He yelled his voice breaking. “I want to help them! But I don’t know what else I can give in return! Please!”

 

“Humans cannot be helped. They war with themselves, they are full of greed, and malice. 

 

“If you believe that... then why do humans still exist? Why do we exist if there is no good left?”

 

“The same reason all other creatures do... For our entertainment.”

 

Vance felt as everything around him stopped, “What?”

 

“Your fleeting life is just a blip of entertainment. A momentary chuckle.”

 

“L-lies!”

 

“...Do you know who you argue with?”

 

“I do,” Vance said standing. “But I will not back down.”

 

“Hmmm... you’re an interesting one child, perhaps even in death you could be entertaining too.”

 

Vance faltered slightly, “What do you mean?”

 

“I’ll give you an opportunity. I'll save your villagers and then we’ll speed forward in time a bit and let you loose on the world full of optimism.”

 

Vance was silent for a moment, “The catch?” 

 

“I take your memories.”

 

“...And then?”

 

“It’s simple!” The Voice- each iteration laughed wholeheartedly and rattling his bones as they did. 

 

Vance swallowed as his could hear his heart in his chest. Dread descended upon him as the night sky seemed to shake its starts twinkling with each bit of laughter. He dared drop his gaze to the soldiers below who began to retreat. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had just agreed to, but for now people were safe. 

 

“It’s simple,” The Voice said again in that sickly sweet tone. “After that we watch you- we watch you lose hope.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how different it is? I really went all in on this one since it was just so much fun to write. 
> 
> So I guess hope ya like it?


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning it’s short

**Fourteen**

 

Virgil sputtered as he sat up gasping for air he didn’t need. His hand grabbed tightly enough at his neck that if he were physical he’d scratch himself. He forced himself to take deep yet shuddering breaths as tears wet his cheeks. He took another breath as he tightly squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

Images, words, and screams-  _ memories  _ \- still rang clear in his head. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Virgil’s eyes snapped open to see the familiar setting of Roman’s bedroom. 

 

Roman himself sat on his bed staring down at him worriedly. When Virgil didn’t respond he moved to come closer to him but Virgil inexplicably found himself moving backward. Roman stopped and made no move to come closer instead he reached out to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of water and set it on the floor in Virgil’s reach. 

 

Virgil snatched it up and gulped it down despite it being warm. 

 

“T-thank you,” he said finally. 

 

Roman nodded slowly, “You’ve gone through a lot then.”

 

Virgil’s paused saying nothing so Roman spoke again. 

 

“I saw...” he said quietly. “I saw everything. It was kind of weird, going from unable to see you- to only seeing your past.... Vance is a nice name by the way.”

 

“Vance is dead,” Virgil said shortly. “I’m... I’m Virgil.”

 

“Good, it’d be hard to switch now... but maybe if I’m mad at you I’ll switch it.”

 

Virgil ignored Roman’s attempt at humor as he silently told himself that it didn’t matter that he felt like his heart was going to burst- or that he felt like he couldn’t breathe- they were ghost feelings. Nothing more. When he had calmed enough he spoke, “Aren’t you supposed to be questioning me on why you can see me again? Or about my past? Or maybe rejoicing over the fact I can be seen and stupidly try to hug me? Or will you try a mix of those?”

 

Roman cracked a smile, “You know me too well.”

 

“So?”

 

“So right now I think you should rest.”

 

“Rest?”

 

“I know you don’t like to sleep, you don’t want to miss out, but I think you need to sleep.”

 

Virgil wanted to argue with him but at the moment his eye lids felt heavy and nothing sounded better. 

 

~~~~

 

“How long has it been?”

 

Roman turned away from the homework he was doing to look at Virgil, “About a week.”

 

Virgil nodded slowly as he moved from under his blanket to instead to sit across from Roman on the bed, “You had questions?”

 

“So many I don’t know where to begin.”

 

“Then ask.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Ask.”

 

“Was Emilia actually your girlfriend? Cause one of those guys then said you were her boyfriend.”

 

Virgil couldn’t hold back laughter as he looked at Roman, “That’s seriously your first question?”

 

“I’ve been asking you forever about your romances of the past! And you give me zip! Now I finally have a clue!”

 

“Are you serious?” He laughed. 

 

“Deadly!”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes a smile on his face, “No she wasn’t.”

 

“Are you sure.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Super sure?”

 

“Super sure.”

 

“Super duper sure?”

 

Virgil gave a groan, “Our mothers used to say we’d get married, but that’s what mothers do! I had less than zero interest in her.”

 

“Alright and your first love?”

 

“Do you have any important questions?”

 

“These are important questions.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Look, while I am so curious about why I couldn’t see you and now why I can,” Roman started. “Those aren’t the most important questions to me. The questions which are important to me are about you Virgil as a  _ person- _ or ghost whatever- but those are things I find important. If you want to tell me something else I’ll be willing to listen. But for now I’m content with just knowing bits and pieces about your love life.”

 

“For now?” Virgil caught. 

 

“ _For now_.”

 

Virgil blinked back tears as he grabbed a pillow and hit Roman lightly with it. “You’re an idiot.”

 

Roman smiled back, “I missed you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was so short have this random piece: 
> 
>  
> 
> “I never asked, how does half the things you have me do in anyway help me? Like I get the studying in the class and bakery, it led me to Logan. But the ice and cartwheels? The handstands? And what did you have me do yesterday? Bite lemons? What do they have to do with anything?”
> 
>  
> 
> Virgil blinked in surprise, he had never thought Roman would ever catch on- he was too gullible to, but apparently he had. “Some of it is about increasing your luck,” Virgil lied. “Others is about being in the right mindset. You need to be open minded enough to allow opportunities in.”
> 
>  
> 
> Roman paused, processing the bullshit he had heard before he nodded, “I guess that makes sense... Open mindedness points me in new unexpected directions so things work out?”
> 
>  
> 
> Virgil breathed a silent sigh of relief, “Exactly.”


	16. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

 

“I’m going to die of boredom if you don’t help me.”

 

Virgil glanced at the clock, “Congrats you are two hours shy of waiting a whole week to ask me for something.”

 

“I have a date with Logan,” Roman groaned. 

 

“Tragedy.”

 

“I lost our bet so he got to pick the place... and god it’s the most boring place in existence. He’s dragging me to an  _ art museum _ .”

 

“It can’t be  _ that _ bad.”

 

“Yes it can! You need to be quiet in them and I never understand what I’m looking at! And there’s only one section in the whole museum I like and I’ve seen everything in it.”

 

“You hate the museum but you’ve been multiple times?”

 

“High school,” Roman shrugged. “It was a yearly trip. And each year I’d sneak off and go to the one area I liked. It was all the  _ Roman _ stuff.”

 

Vigil paused momentarily and he sat up straight so he could look Roman in the eye seriously, “If you  _ dare _ say something that stupid again, I  _ will _ smother you with your own pillow.”

 

~~~~

 

“Anything in particular you want to see today?”

 

Roman shook his head and gestured to the entrance, “I’ll follow your lead.”

 

Logan nodded and walked forward to which Roman frowned,

 

“If it starts hurting just say something okay?”

 

“I promise you I am fine Roman,” Logan sighed. “The doctors said I am all healed except for a small spot in my foot. And I have an air cast so I am allowed to walk.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you should.”

 

“Even so we are already here aren’t we? Might as well look around?”

 

Roman rolled his eyes at Logan’s contained enthusiasm. “Might as well.”

 

Virgil hung back as he watched Logan lead Roman through the museum. They stopped now and then and Logan would comment on something to which Roman would stare at blankly and give a “sure” or something to that effect in return. At other pieces Logan seemed more interested to the point he began excitedly rambling off facts attracting other on goers till the point he had his own mini tour. 

 

Roman hung back from the group, but it was clear he was enjoying himself as he smiled and watched Logan at work. He took a picture and Logan must’ve saw the motion as he raised an eyebrow but he didn’t stop in his speech. 

 

Virgil watched the ongoing taking in the happiness Roman had as a result of just being near his boyfriend. It was something adorable... almost to the point that Virgil felt like he was intruding. 

 

~~~~

 

“You enjoyed yourself,” Virgil commented when they arrived at Roman’s home. 

 

“Surprisingly, I did,” he agreed heading straight for the couch and plopping down. There was a pause as he turned on the TV before his gaze slid over to Virgil, “Did you?”

 

Virgil shrugged noncommittally as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Didn’t dislike it.”

 

“Good enough I guess... But Virgil? Is something wrong? You’ve been oddly quiet all day. Usually you at least send looks and snide comments my way, but today... well nothing.”

 

There was a pause before Virgil spoke softly, “Dee was right. Sometimes it’s painful watching you.”

 

“Did-did I do something?”

 

“No...” Virgil replied quietly as he sunk to sitting on the floor. “You did everything you’re supposed to do.”

 

“What does that-”

 

“I used you,” Virgil blurted. “Everything you asked me for help with? You didn’t need help. You wouldn’t gotten the part regardless. You would’ve started dating Logan a month later. You don’t need me... you never have. But  _ I _ needed something-someone... so I used you... I made you do weird things because I thought it would be funny... and I got you and Logan hurt because I inserted myself in your life.” Virgil wasn’t aware he was crying until he heard his voice crack as he said, “I-I used you Roman.”

 

Roman was silent for sometime and the only sound was the TV playing some commercial and the distant singing of Patton in the shower. 

 

“I know I said I’d wait for an explanation,” Roman started slowly. “But can I request it now?”

 

Virgil wiped at his eyes before launching into what  _ really _ happened the day of the car crash. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Virgil apologized and he wiped at his tears as he finished his story. “It’s my fault you got into the crash and Logan got hurt. I’m sorry.”

 

“You didn’t know,” Roman told him sliding off the couch to sit beside him. “You didn’t-” 

 

_“I should’ve!_ My only true ability is that to see and I couldn't even do that.”

 

“But you told you can’t see things you’re involved in. And you’re involved in my life.”

 

“Exactly it’s  _ my _ fault.  _ I _ used you.”

 

“Then I enjoyed being used.”

 

“You enjoyed the ice, cartwheels, and lemons?”

 

“Not in the moment, but I got the part and Logan out of it.”

 

“You would’ve gotten both without me,” Virgil sighed before he forced a half smile through his tears. “It’s okay Roman, I already know that you don’t need me around.”

 

“I  _ want _ you around.”

 

“I’m sorry... I can’t stay.”

 

“Yes you can.”

 

“I can’t. I  _ really  _ want to but I have no purpose here anymore if I don’t want to hurt you further.”

 

“You didn’t fucking hurt me until now!” Roman shouted suddenly. “I think I finally have my friend back and you’re planning to leave for how long? Forever?”

 

“Some time after Dee’s trial finishes.”

 

“And how long will that take?”

 

“...I’m not sure. I’m sorry, but-”

 

“Bullshit!” Roman shouted and Virgil could see the tears gathering in his eyes. “I _lost_ _you_ Virgil. When I needed you the most you were _gone_. Then I get some past version of you who I am forced to watch _die_. And _now_ you wanna leave.” He have a short laugh of disbelief. “This is complete bullshit! You say you don’t want to hurt me and then you do this... then you do this. Then what was the point of even trying to get your memories back if it doesn’t change anything for the better?”

 

“I wanted talk to you again yes... but I also wanted to know who I was,” Virgil answered quietly. “I’ve been spending my time pleasing those who find me as interesting as toy. So for now on I’m going to live for myself. And my promise to do that is the same as my promise to come back to you.”

 

“Flimsy?”

 

He sighed. “How can I prove that I’m telling you the truth?”

 

Roman frowned in thought, “I don’t know.”

 

“I’ll come back. It might take some time though. I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing- you’re coming back for opening night,” Roman decided. “You have to do that much.”

 

“I- I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t have a choice.”

 

“Don’t I?”

 

“No. I’ll see you in a month.”

 

“But-”

 

Roman cut him off as he shook his head and held a hand. “One month. Tell me you’ll at least try to escape fairy politics for a day or two in a month.”

 

“I’ll- I’ll try...”

 

Roman gave a smile and closed his eyes trying hide the welling of his tears. “Well then... I’ll see you soon enough.”

 

Virgil didn’t correct him as he stood and he moved to leave instead he just swallowed and a made a promise he wasn’t sure he could keep, “I’ll come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a few more (five maybe?) chapters left so don't worry.


	17. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

 

“Did- did you just  _ slap _ me.”

  
  
“No I tried to slap you...and I failed.”

  
  
“What the  _ fuck _ ? No hello Virgil? How ya been? It’s good to see you Virgil? Now we just skip straight to violence?”

  
  
“Hello Virgil, or should I call you  _ Vance. _ So how ya been? It’s been  _ four years _ since I last saw you, and I thought you were only supposed to be gone for a  _ single fucking month _ !”   


  
Virgil opened and closed his mouth looking away for a moment as he tried to find words to say. “Oh well uh... about that... um... What’s new?”

 

Roman gave a scoff and shook his head in disbelief, “I’m getting married in-” he glanced at the clock. “In about thirteen hours and I can’t sleep.”

 

_ “Married?” _

 

“Yes, ya know that thing where clean out my bank account so can I kiss a guy after a long ceremony I spent months planning?”

 

“You’re heavy on the sass.”

 

“I’m stressed, I can’t sleep, and I’m pissed at you! And I’m happy you’re here at the same time! And- oh my God is this how you feel on a daily basis?”

 

“...I have good days.”

 

Roman gave a laugh of disbelief as he sat down at the kitchen counter saying nothing but just looking at his hands in front of him. 

 

“Nice house,” Virgil commented, feeling the need to say something.

 

“It’s his cousin’s... She lives pretty close to the venue so it just made sense to sleep here... How’d you find me anyways?”

 

“I’m mostly seeing.”

 

“Right... So uh- what have you been doing all this time?”

 

Virgil gave a shrug, “I dealt with the fairies and Dee, was planning to come back here but I ended up taking a detour to Spain and then-”

 

“How does that make any sense whatsoever?”

 

“Well... It seems a mix of ancient fairy magic, my general defiance of those who created me, and I guess a few other things have allowed other people to see me.” Virgil saw Roman’s eyes widen in surprise and he found himself looking away. “My plan  _ was _ to come back to say hi, but then I met a woman who was going to Spain to track down her birth mother and well it seemed like she needed someone beside her. Then I met a cancer patient and well you get the gist, after him it someone else...”

 

Roman looked up and gave Virgil a large and genuine smile- a true  _ Roman  _ smile. “That’s amazing Virgil! You get to help people when they need it most!”

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

“Jeez,” he said running a hand through his hair- it was shorter than it had been last they saw each other Virgil noted. “Now I guess I can’t be upset that it took you four years to come back to me... But why today?”

 

Virgil gave a shrug of embarrassment, “I felt like I had too, so here I am.”

 

“Well since you’re here... guess it means its mine turn to need you?”

 

“What do you need me for? You’re doing fine. You’re about to get married.”

 

“Yes, but the point of inviting people your close to is that you want them to play a role in the next step of your life.”

 

When Virgil only raised an eyebrow in confusion Roman sighed, “I’m saying that I need  _ you _ Virgil. I need all my family  _ and my friends _ there. That includes you.”

 

Virgil felt his face heat up for no good reason and he shifted his gaze to the ground, “W-we barely spent a few months together.”

 

“So?”

 

“But-”

 

“So you’ll stay for the wedding?” Roman asked, and Virgil could hear the smile in his voice. “I can pay you back in  _ cake _ ? I promise you it tastes good.”

 

“W-what flavor?”

 

Roman stood from his seat and he moved closer and for a moment Virgil thought he was going to try to hug him, but instead Roman just move close enough to lean in and give him a smirk. “Stick around long enough to find out.”

  
  
  


 

The ceremony was nice. Not that he had any frame of reference for what a wedding was like, but Roman and Logan seemed very happy, nervous, and excited. It was so adorable it was kinda sickening. 

 

But when he told Roman so he only got a laugh in return. 

 

“So you know usually guests bring gifts,” Roman started when he had calmed down enough. 

 

Virgil rolled his eyes and took another bite of his cake, “Am I not good enough?”

 

“You’re decent,” Roman shrugged. “But I think an awesome gift would be a love story!”

 

Virgil gave a groan, “You are literally living a love story right now and yourself still interested in my love life?”

 

“Fuck yes! People can see you now! That means adventure and romance!”

 

Virgil felt himself smile as he looked up at night sky rather than at Roman’s face. “You really haven’t changed.”

 

“You have.”

 

He looked back surprised and so Roman gave a shrug as he leaned out on balcony rail. 

 

“You seem more confident, and a lot happier than when I last saw you... I’m glad.”

 

“Can you stop being sappy?”

 

“Never.”

 

Virgil gave a laugh when something pulled at his attention from the back of his mind. He squared his shoulders and looked out but his mind was elsewhere. 

 

“You need to go don’t you?” Roman asked quietly. 

 

“I can stay a bit longer,” Virgil told him redirecting his attention. 

 

Roman shook his head, “There’s people out there who need you more than I do. But that doesn’t mean that you can’t send a text or an email now and then.”

 

“I don’t have a phone, can’t exactly pay the bills.”

 

“Well find a way.”

 

Virgil nodded as he floated off the ground, “Will do.”

 

Roman gave him a smile, “See ya V. Thanks for-”

 

“Aren’t you cold out here?”

 

Roman turned and gave his husband a shrug, “I’m fine. Just looking at stars. It’s a nice night... but I suppose you joining me makes it  _ all _ the better.”

 

Logan rolled his eyes, “Ah yes, it’s a  _ novel _ ideal truly. Me being next to you on the same day we got married. One would think I would’ve lost my mind by now.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Come on in, your cousin keeps grilling me and I need a buffer.”

 

“So what I’m hearing is you’re using me?”

 

“Everything is up for one's own interpretation.”

 

“That’s a yes then?”

 

Virgil watched the couple laugh and head inside as he opened the Pocket beside him for transport. He’d have to invest in something electronic.

 

~~~~ 

 

“Well I suppose two years rather than four is an improvement.”

 

Virgil didn’t even focus on Roman’s face or his words but instead all attention was on what Roman was holding. “So small.”

 

“Babies generally are.”

 

“Where’s the older one?”

 

“Sleeping. It is ten pm.”

 

“I wanted to meet her. To- To test whether or not the ability to see me can be passed down!”

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “You're gonna need a better excuse than that. You’re aware both my kids are adopted. I did text you updates.”

 

“Fine. I was really curious to meet your kids okay? It’s just so weird for me to think of  _ you _ being trusted with lives.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You were a person who did naked cartwheels on roofs and bathed in ice because a ghost told you to! And someone let you  _ raise children? _ Are people sane?”

 

“I think you’re forgetting who that ghost was.”

 

Virgil ignored the comment and looked around the nursery, “Is Logan asleep?”

 

“He’s finishing the laundry because I asked him to do it three days ago and he did not as he was ‘too busy with work’.”

 

Virgil nodded unsure what else to say as he simply watched the man and his child. 

 

“Do you want to hold him?” Roman asked suddenly. 

 

Virgil blinked in surprise before shaking his head, “I can’t touch him so I doubt that would work.”

 

“Oh yeah... I feel like we’ve had this conversation before, but what can and can’t you touch?”

 

“Objects and plants- to an extent. But nothing with animals or creatures.”

 

Roman gave a “hmm” as he stood and crossed the room to grab something off a hook before he held it out to Virgil, “Put it on.”

 

Virgil looked at it skeptically but decided to humor him and (after three failed attempts) he got the contraption on. Roman nodded satisfied and the proceeded to put his son in it?

 

“What are you doing?” Virgil asked him. 

 

“Well you can’t hold him right? The harness will hold him and you wear the harness.”

 

“But why-”

 

“He’ll cry if he’s set down and I need to use the bathroom. Logan is downstairs and I think Patton was going to sleep.”

 

“Patton’s here?”

 

“Yeah- So you hold Terry for me. I’ll be right back.”

 

“But Roman I-”

 

“Just walk in circles he likes that!” Roman called leaving the room. 

 

Virgil watched the door shut behind him before he slowly looked down at the baby strapped to his chest. Terrance was small but his large eyes stared up at Virgil- or well whatever was past Virgil. Virgil gave a swallow as he cautiously began to walk in circles his eyes glued to the baby as he did so. He was so focused in fact he didn’t hear as the door opened. 

 

_ “Roman!” _

 


	18. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

 

_ “Roman!” _

 

Virgil jolted and turned to see Logan at the door staring straight toward him his eyes wide and face pale.  

 

“Roman?” He shouted again as took a unsure step closer. Virgil involuntarily stepped back. 

 

This action repeated once more before Logan stopped and stared, and someone else entered the room. 

 

“Something wrong?” Patton asked entering the room. He paused to rub his eye and he stared at where Virgil was for a moment before he smiled, “Virgil! You came to visit!”

 

“The baby is  _ floating _ Patton!” Logan shouted pointing toward Virgil exasperatedly. “So why are you calling him Virgil? We need to get him down before he hurts himself! Oh my God my baby is  _ floating _ ...”

 

“No Virgil is the ghost holding Terry,” Patton explained. “It just looks like he’s floating since Virgil is invisible. Only certain people can see and hear him.”

 

Logan looked back at him with his mouth wide. He looked ready to shout back how none of that made sense, but from his perspective Virgil assumed nothing did anymore.  

 

It was that moment when Roman  _ thankfully _ returned. 

 

“Help me!” Virgil at the same time Logan grabbed Roman’s shoulders. 

 

“He’s  _ floating _ !”

 

Meanwhile Patton frowned slightly, “Why didn’t you tell me Virgil was visiting?”

 

Roman gave a sigh and walked over to Virgil and took his son back in his arms, “You know I gave you one job right? One job Virgil.”

 

“I tried!” Virgil told him taking the harness off himself. “You just left me!”

 

“Is that my fault?”

 

“ _ Yes _ !”

 

“Roman?” Logan asked sounding a bit defeated. 

 

Roman turned towards his husband and gave a sigh, “Why don't you get some sleep honey? We can all talk in the morning.”

 

~~~~

 

Judging by Logan’s face he hadn’t slept much. 

 

“Morning Logan!” Patton called cheerfully as Logan entered the kitchen. “Would you like some coffee? I was about to make some.”

 

“It’s my house Patton,” Logan yawned. “I’ll make it for us.”

 

Patton seemed to want to argue, but relented and moved out of the way to let Logan by. “So where were we... right! I was about to ask what’s the coolest place you been?”

 

Virgil pause debating his answer before scribbling down his response on a notepad and turning it so Patton could see. 

 

There was a clatter as Logan fumbled with a mug as he eyes started at the pad in Virgil’s hands. Patton paid it no mind.

 

“Greece does sound nice. I wish I could travel.”

 

_ Maybe I’ll grab you a souvenir next time?  _

 

“Really?” Patton asked excitedly. 

 

_ Sure. On a scale of one to ten how touristy do you want it ?  _

 

“I’d be happy with anything.”

 

“Here you go,” Logan interrupted setting a mug in front of Patton. “I added the milk and sugar.”

 

“Thank you!” He picked up the mug and took a sip. “Oh I completely forgot to ask, Virgil do you want a coffee?”

 

Virgil shrugged despite knowing he wouldn’t be seen.  _ I wouldn’t say no to one _

 

“Uh, how-how do you like it?” Logan asked awkwardly. 

 

“Black with lots of sugar,” Patton answers for him. 

 

_ Why do you remember that? _

 

“Is it weird?”

 

_ For anyone else probably _ .  _ Not you though.  _

 

There was a pause before Logan hesitantly moved closer and set a mug down in Virgil’s general vicinity. 

 

Virgil scribbled a thank you as he picked it up and took a swig. 

 

“How do you um... you don’t have a physical form? How are you? Uh-” 

 

Virgil cut Logan’s awkwardness off by writing a reply. 

 

_ I can interact with objects. Food is an object essentially so while I don’t need it I do like eating and drinking things.  _

 

“Okay but still how does- but do you like? Use the bath-”

 

“Valerie stop it, I’m gonna fall!”

 

The sound of Roman’s voice interrupted and Virgil floated over to look as Roman came down the stairs. He held his son carefully while he attempted to pry his daughter off his leg so he could walk. 

 

“Well aren’t you having a busy morning,” Virgil commented taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

Roman rolled his eyes and told his daughter to walk once more on her own before she finally did. 

 

“Daddy the cup is flying!”

 

She shouted suddenly pointing towards Virgil. 

 

Roman reaches the bottom of the stairs and took the mug from Virgil’s hands, “I don’t see anything flying.”

 

“It was! But you grabbed it.”

 

“Well if I’m holding it then it’s not flying.”

 

The little girl didn't look convinced but Roman led the way back into the kitchen and set the mug down on the countertop giving Virgil a pointed look as he did. 

 

“How am I supposed to drink it then?” Virgil asked him. 

 

“It’s straight sugar you’ll survive without,” was Roman’s response as he set Terrance in a baby seat. “Valerie do you want toaster waffles or cereal? Ms. Adri will be here to pick you up soon.”

 

“Cereal.”

 

“Ms. Adri?” Logan repeated confused. 

 

“Figured we needed to talk so I asked her to drive the kids to dance and you can pick them up later.”

  
  
  


When Valerie had left Roman turned to his husband. “So? What are your questions?”

 

“Well for one why are you friends with a ghost? Secondly how are ghosts even real? How long have you been friends with this ghost? Why did Patton know and I didn’t? -No offense Patton.”

 

Patton shrugged, “It’s fine.”

 

“Do you know other ghosts? Why-”

 

“Okay stop stop,” Roman cut in. “Let me answer those first. Okay, so why I’m friends with him? We met in college by accident. He was confused why I could see and hear him and he helped me land a part in a play with his powers.”

 

“That was your own ability,” Virgil told him. 

 

“Powers?” Logan echoed. 

 

Roman sighed, “This is gonna be long explanation isn’t it? Let me get some coffee first.”

 

~~~~

 

“Okay does all of that make sense?”

 

“No! None of it does! It all goes against everything I believe and- and I mean  _ fairies _ ?”

 

Roman gave a groan of frustration as he sunk further back into the living room couch and looked towards Virgil. “You got any proof to help out?”

 

Virgil shrugged, “I don’t think you want me calling Dee here. But I could... he’s different now.”

 

“I have a hard time believing that. He tried to kill me before remember?”

 

Virgil gave a grimace, “I know but I promise you he’s different now.”

 

“Maybe he needs a second chance,” Patton offered. 

 

Roman frowned in reply, “Shouldn’t he be in prison or something?”

 

“Fairy law works a bit differently than that. But he did serve his punishment already. It would’ve been longer but his life expectancy is pretty short at the moment and the Prince decided he could live under conditions sort like a less strict house arrest?”

 

Roman gave a sigh, “Fine. How long till he gets here?”

 

“I’ve been here all along.”

 

Virgil jolted in surprise at the sound of Dee’s voice. 

 

It came from the window where he stood in his small form. He flew in the room and took a spot hovering next to Virgil before growing to his natural height. 

 

“So you’re a stalker now too?” Roman frowned. 

 

“Well Virgie left suddenly so I got curious. But I didn’t think my presence would be appreciated... But I was still curious.”

 

Virgil cringed at the name, “Don’t call me that,” 

 

“Wings,” Meanwhile was all Logan managed.  

 

“They’re so pretty!” Patton exclaimed moving closer- walking through Virgil- to get a closer look. “Can I touch one?”

 

Dee looked embarrassed but nodded regardless. Patton gave a smile as he reached out and gently touched one of the yellow and black wings marveling silently to himself as he did so. 

 

“They’re amazing,” Patton commented. 

 

Dee watched him meanwhile a bit red and glancing at Virgil as if Virgil could do something about the situation. 

 

“I think you’re making him uncomfortable Pat,” Roman put in. “Keep going.”

 

“Sorry am I?” Patton asked worriedly stepping back. 

 

“N-no,” Dee told him shaking his head. “Just not used to this. I don’t show humans my wings... Usually just use my human form.”

 

“Well it looks like Logan believes us now,” Roman commented. “Feel free to leave.”

 

Dee gave a sigh, “I doubt it means anything to you, it’s been six years and all... but I am sorry. I was being childish, envious, and stupid. And I dragged everyone into my misery to feel better. Didn’t really help anyone though.”

 

Roman nodded stiffly in reply. 

 

“Roman,” Virgil started but Roman held up a hand.

 

“I am not going to forgive him.”

 

“I’m not expecting you to, I never even  _ fully _ forgave him.”

 

Dee blinked beside him, “Wait what?”

 

Virgil ignored him, “I was going to say that I’m sorry.”

 

Roman sighed and shook his head, “Don’t go into one of your apologizing-for-existing moods right now.”

 

“Perhaps he can stay a bit longer?” 

 

Roman turned sharply to stare at his husband in surprise. “ _ What?  _ You did hear the part of the story where he tried to kill us both? And remember when you broke your leg?”   


  
“I do,” Logan nodded. “Not exactly a first date to forget. But at the same time there is a  _ mythical creature _ in my living room! Are you not at all interested?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m not mythical,” Dee commented. 

 

Roman sighed looking at the contained excitement in Logan’s eyes. “Is it too early for alcohol?”

 

~~~~

 

Since Valerie ended up going over a friend’s house instead of being picked up, Dee somehow ended up staying for lunch. 

 

He also somehow managed to tolerate Logan’s constant circling and questions, Patton’s constant touching of his wings, and Roman’s glares. How Virgil wasn’t entirely sure, he would’ve exploded already had he been in Dee’s place. 

 

“But where does the food go?” Logan asked momentarily shifting his attention to Virgil.

 

Virgil didn’t give a reply as he took another bite of his pizza.

 

“So if you were human before when did the wings come about?” He asked shifting attention back to Dee.

 

Dee gave a shrug, “I don’t remember ever  _ not _ having them so sometime when I was baby?”

 

“And the only difference between you and regular fairies is your size and lifespan?”

 

“My magic differs slightly too,” Dee admitted. “I wasn’t born with magic so using it takes a  _ large  _ toll on me.”

 

“But you do it anyway?

 

“Everyone else could use magic so I wanted to too. I just learned I had to expand into the magics of other  _ species!”  _ he shouted the last word with a jolt and looked to Patton with wide eyes. 

 

Patton gave a quick apology and lowered his hand from the spot he had been touching, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

 

Dee forced a smile, “Its- its  _ fine _ . I just got an injury there not too long ago. Just avoid that spot please?”

 

Patton nodded and promised to do and instead gently went to touch the edge of the delicate wings. “Can you fly with people?” he asked suddenly. 

 

“Patton no,” Roman put in.

 

“Come on Ro! Haven’t you ever wanted to fly!”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

“But can you?” He asked Dee again. 

 

Dee’s eyes flickered to Virgil seeking help, but Virgil looked out the window instead. 

 

“I’m not sure its the best of ideas,” Dee answered slowly. “I am not used to carrying others while flying. Wouldn’t want to drop you.”

 

“I guess that makes sense.”   
  


“So if you had to estimate the number of other species out there what would it be?” Logan questioned. 

 

“I don't know? It’s not something I’ve ever wondered.”

 

“Never?”

 

“When you grow up amongst them it's not something you think about. Instead you think about how strange it is that humans are the most oblivious creatures in existence.” He turned to Virgil, “How long ago did humans stop believing in what's around them?”

 

Virgil cursed at being forced into the conversation before he paused in thought, “I don't know? It depends on the culture and the creature. Stories change and evolve until history becomes folklore.”

 

“And what of the belief in gods and such?” Logan asked when Dee had finished relaying Virgil’s message.

 

“Perceptions of different beings and things differ between groups. They see the same thing different ways. There is no concrete answer I can give which will satisfy you.”   
  


“What you’re not going to tell him that you met them and they basically told you that you’re a toy for amusement?” Roman put in.

 

Virgil gave a grimace, “Can we not overload things right now?”   
  


Roman smiled as he took a swig of his drink, “Why? I am kind of enjoying this.”

 

“What does he mean?” Logan asked confused looking to Dee. 

 

Dee opened and closed his mouth, “It’s a long story and its Virgil’s to tell. He only told me bits.  _ Roman  _ knows more than me actually, so you should- Patton  _ please _ do not pull on them.”

 

“Sorry!”

 

“So...” Virgil started floating up to hover in front of Dee. “Still wish you were human?”

 

Roman let out a bark of laughter while Dee only gave Virgil a glare in return. 

 

Dee stood up suddenly and Virgil watched as he bit his tongue to keep from shouting again as Patton’s hand on his wing. “I think I should be getting back now. I am not supposed to be away from home for too long... parole and all.”

 

“Oh you’re leaving?” Logan asked sounding a bit disappointed. 

 

“I am,” Dee nodded. “That is if Virgil would be kind enough to drop me off?”

 

Virgil gave a sigh and waved his arm to open the Pocket for Dee to step into. Dee gave a quick goodbye before Virgil closed it and focused on opening it on the other side.

 

“Did you just open gateway to something?” Logan marveled. 

 

Virgil gave a groan and looked back to Roman, “Can you make it stop?”

 

Roman shrugged as he finished off his drink, “There’s no stopping him once he gets going.”

 

~~~~

 

“I have to go...”

 

Virgil’s sudden announcement drew Roman’s attention from where he played a board game with his daughter. He gave a sigh and stood and after declaring he was going to get a snack made his way into the kitchen and Virgil followed. 

 

“Where you headed this time? Hawaii? Mexico? Japan? Europe? Canada?” Roman asked. 

 

Virgil frowned, “Hawaii is a state, and Europe isn’t a country.”

 

“Not the point. Where you going?”

 

Virgil gave a sigh, “To start I’m headed to the Midwest apparently. I haven’t looked far enough to see what happens after that.”

 

“Damn, I was gonna ask for a souvenir but I don’t want corn or anything.”

 

“Do-do you know anything about the Midwest?”

 

Roman ignored the question, “Be sure to keep in touch.”

 

“I have been.”

 

“I need more than getting a response every few weeks.”

 

“Time is hard for me.”

 

“I’m not accepting that excuse anymore.”

 

“Fine.”

 

There was a pause during which Roman’s gaze fixed itself on the floor. “Visit more often okay? If you can.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

Roman nodded once as he looked back up to Virgil, “You still don’t have a body right?”

 

Virgil cracked a slight smile, “Even if I had a body, I would  _ never _ let you hug me.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“Bye Roman.”

 

“See you Virgil.”

 


	19. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

 

“Valerie if you do not shut your father up-”

 

“It’s not my fault,” Valerie hissed back. “I think Uncle Virgil is here!”

 

Logan grimaced as he steadied his hand holding the camera. “Roman shut the hell up, and Virgil if you interrupt my son’s graduation I  _ will _ find a way to exorcise you.”  

 

Virgil gave a smirk from where he hovered in front of Roman, “I thought he’s not religious?”

 

Roman meanwhile refused to meet his eye as his teeth still bit down on his tongue as he tried to keep himself from laughing at Virgil’s previous statement.

 

“Valerie do you have that duct tape?” Logan whispered. 

 

Valerie paused before she began searching her large purse with a purpose. 

  
  


 

“Did you record the whole ceremony?” Terrance asked on the drive home. 

 

Logan sighed, “I did,  _ but  _ your father was talking and laughing through most of it.”

 

“It’s Virgil’s fault!” Roman shouted in his defense. 

 

“You can’t blame everything on a ghost.”

 

“But it was! How am I supposed to listen to boring speeches with him in my ear making comments and jokes? I would’ve fallen asleep if not- no offense Terrance,” he added quickly. “But that man’s voice drones.” 

 

Terrance only shrugged. “The kid sitting next to me fell asleep, I get it.”

 

“I think his droning got worse since I graduated,” Valerie commented. 

 

“Regardless of droning,” Logan started. “I will not have a ghost be the cause of destruction of important events in our lives.”

 

“I think destruction is a bit excessive,” Virgil put in to which Roman shrugged. 

 

“It’s not like this is the first time you did it. I think me laughing is in the back a few home movies thanks to you.”

 

“...I’m not going to apologize if that’s what you want.”

 

“I know. Logan wants one, but I know you won’t apologize.”

 

Logan’s eyes went into the rearview mirror as if he could see Virgil in the reflection, “He should, or he could leave.”

 

“But I haven’t given Terrance my graduation present yet.”

 

“You got me a present?” Terrance asked in surprise when Roman relayed the words. “What is it?”

 

“It will wait till tomorrow when you open all your presents,” Logan decided. ”Mainly because I don’t want him pulling a sword out or something.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Virgil responded. “I learned my lesson after Patton and I gave Roman that katana.”

 

“It’s such a nice sword,” Roman sighed. “But I would take another?”

 

As he and Logan began to bicker about the number of swords one person should own Virgil turned his attention to Terrance who spoke, “Thanks so much for coming tonight Uncle Virgil.”

 

He held out his phone for Virgil to take and he quickly typed in a reply:  _ Thanks for allowing me to come. _

 

“‘Allowing you?’ You're part of this family. And you have been for a long time.”

 

Virgil said nothing as he blinked back tears which involuntarily gathered.  _ Family _ . It  was a word both Roman’s and Logan has thrown around for a long time now, but hearing it out of Terrance’s mouth... and hearing it  _ now _ held more weight then when he was young and used to include drawings of his “floating uncle” in his handmade family portraits. 

 

Virgil wiped at his eyes and smiled back at Terrance.

 

They really were his family, weren’t they?

 

~~~~

 

“You’re in a cast.”

 

Roman momentarily glanced at his leg before he nodded, “I’m aware. It’s been a week now. I texted you remember?”

 

Virgil didn’t respond immediately. Rather he lowered himself into a chair beside Roman his eyes fixed on the limb, “What happened?”

 

Roman shrugged nonchalantly, “Old bones and stairs don’t seem to mix.”

 

“You’re not old.”

 

Roman gave a scoff of laughter and Virgil found his eyes dragging up to linger on he man’s face. The lines on it seemed more defined than they had the last time Virgil had seen him or even in comparison to the pictures he had recently sent. His hair was losing its color, his face more round, and his body less toned. 

 

“I’m getting up there for a  _ human _ .” he shrugged. 

 

Virgil hated the lump in his throat which formed as he agreed. He tried to swallow it down but it wouldn’t move- it never would as it was never there. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Virgil looked Roman in the eye- even his eyes had changed hadn’t they?

 

“I know you Virgil,” Roman explained. “So tell me, what’s up? I’m willing to listen. My daughter calls me at least once a week to rant if you need proof.”

 

Virgil wanted to remain silent, to say nothing as if it would somehow change something but the words bubbled up and out of his throat. 

 

“Dee’s dead.”

 

The words tasted like bile on his tongue and he could feel as he cheeks wet themselves. 

 

“I know you hated him,” Virgil continued wiping his eyes. “But I don’t- I-” he cut himself off unsure what else he could say. What  _ should _ he say.

 

Roman only patted the space on the bed beside him in response. 

 

Virgil hesitated but eventually made his way to sit beside Roman. Roman nodded and tossed his blanket over Virgil and gave him a small smile, “I can’t hug you I know... but maybe a warm blanket will work?”

 

Virgil gave a sniff as he pulled it closer to himself, “It shouldn’t... but it does.”

 

Roman nodded as if expected this response as he reached for the remote, “Do you want to talk or watch or movie?”

 

“...Movie.”

 

“Oh, how about Disney?”

 

“Fine.”

 

It was fine and it wasn’t. Virgil wanted to stop with this bullshit to just find a way to make things better, but if there was one thing he learned about humans- about himself- was that there were no quick fixes. 

 

He didn’t make it halfway into the movie before falling asleep.

 

~~~~

 

“Morning.”

 

Virgil turned slightly to see as Roman walked in the room on his crutches. “...Hi.” 

 

“You’ve been out for only a couple days,” Roman informed him. “So how are you doing?”

 

Virgil gave a halfhearted shrug, “I don’t know.”

 

“That's perfectly fine. I-”

 

“Is he awake or are you talking to yourself?” Logan asked walking in the bedroom. 

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “He’s awake. Say hello.”

 

“Hello,” he waved. “If you’re awake does this mean I can sleep in my bed tonight?”

 

“Huh?” Virgil asked looking to Roman. 

 

“Well if he slept there he’d be sleeping on you? You’d be around- I don’t know how your not body works but it would be weird,” Roman explained. “He slept in the guest bedroom the past two nights.”

 

“Uh... Sorry then?”

 

“Don’t apologize to him.”

 

“Regardless, I just came to tell you I’m leaving,” Logan shrugged coming closer to give Roman a hug. “Do me a favor and  _ actually  _ stay off that leg today?”

 

“Yes mother dearest.”

 

“Don’t...” he gave a sigh to which Roman smiled. “See you tonight.”

 

“Bye!”

 

When he had left Virgil spoke, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude that much.”

 

“It’s fine,” Roman told him dismissively. “You looked like you could use a nap. A two day nap.”

 

“I miss him,” Virgil stated suddenly. He lowered his gaze as Roman focused on him. “He drove me insane sometimes, he tried to ruin my life, he tried to kill you, but... he also was a fun person to be around. I regret leaving him alone all those times I got upset over nothing. I left him alone then... I guess I know how he feels-  _ felt _ now...”

 

Roman only nodded in response and for some reason Virgil felt compelled to say more despite feeling the way his voice wavered and how his vision grew blurry with more tears. 

 

“Before he could see me I spent so long just watching. I didn’t want to get attached. Even though they couldn’t see me I wouldn’t stay long because I didn’t want to get invested. I _couldn’t_... and then I got attached to him and I knew exactly what was gonna happen!” He wiped away some tears as he looked up to try and look Roman in the eye. “And now you’re _old_! You’re fucking old! And you’re gonna die and leave me just like Dee did! Just like everyone _always does!_ _They_ did this intentionally! Gave me a life- death where I _always_ outlast anyone I come in contact with...” he gave a slight laugh as he deflated. “I’ll probably be here when the world ends too... I-I just don’t want to be alone again... Aren’t I selfish? Dee’s _dead_ and here I am crying over what will happen to _me_... I’m just a-”

 

“You’re just scared, Virgil,” Roman interjected. “And that’s okay. His death brought up a lot of things you thought you’d gotten over. And focusing on them let’s you avoid how you feel about Dee.”

 

Virgil wiped away at his eyes and grabbed the blanket pulling it close, “When did you become a shrink?”

 

“It was the last role I played, but that’s not the point. My point is however you’re feeling is perfectly okay. And even if you don’t know, that’s fine too.”

 

Virgil gave a sniff as he wiped at his face, but he didn’t say anything more. 

 

“May I ask what happened?”

 

“Changelings don't live long,” Virgil answered slowly. “He shortened that even more by using magic he wasn’t born with.”

 

“So it wasn’t an accident or anything?”

 

“No... honestly I think I could handle it more if it were.”

 

“Because then you’d have something to blame. Something other than the world.”

 

“It’s not the world,” Virgil disagreed. “It’s the  _ Creators _ of this world.”

 

“Have you ever spoken to them since?”

 

“I used to, back when I was first doing this job.”

 

“So-” 

 

“Dad!” The door flung open suddenly and behind it stood an out of breath Terrance.

 

Roman gave him a smile, “Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?”

 

“I found out from  _ Valerie’s Insta  _ that you broke your leg. No one told me!”

 

“So  _ that’s _ what I was forgetting to do. It’s been over a week. So there’s no need to worry about me. I’m fine!”

 

His son didn’t look convinced. 

 

“Really, I’m  _ fine _ . You can head back to your regularly scheduled life.”

 

“I’m coming back tonight.”

 

“Perfect! Family dinner.”

 

The two spoke for a few minutes, during which Virgil laid down on the bed his eyes starting up at the ceiling as if he half expected Dee himself to appear and state it had all been an elaborate prank. 

 

He wished it was. 

 

But the fact of it all was he was immortal... and no one else was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the last!
> 
> (And yeah... its not exactly gonna be the happiest)


	20. Nineteen/Epilogue

**Nineteen**

 

“I didn’t expect you here.”

 

Virgil settled himself down into a plastic chair keeping his gaze on his hands as he did, “Logan texted me.”

 

“Damn, I told him I’d tell you. I was just uh... waiting for the right moment.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They fell into a silence broken only by the sound of the beeping machines around them and the hustle and bustle of the rest of the hospital around them.

 

“Are you gonna-” Roman’s raspy voice was cut off as he coughed a few times and Virgil heard as he reached to sip at his water. “Are you gonna look at me? Or am I that pitiful?”

 

Virgil’s head jerked up quickly, “You’re _not_ pitiful.”

 

Roman’s lips quirked into a soft yet sad smile. “You were crying?”

 

Virgil looked away from Roman’s wrinkled and gaunt face and back to his hands. “Well I’m sorry for having emotions when I’m suddenly told that my best friend is _dying_!”

 

“You make it sound like you have friends other than me.”

 

Virgil shot him a glare and it only seemed to fuel Roman further as he smiled, “I missed you.”

 

“...I missed you too.”

 

“Will you stay?” Roman asked softly, after a few moments of silence.

 

Virgil gave a slight nod, “I will.”

 

~~~~

 

“How are you doing Virgil? _Really?_ ”

 

The sudden question caused Virgil to stop writing out his story about his journeys across the world to look up at Logan’s face. He paused long enough to glance behind him to make sure Roman was still asleep before he turned to the next page of the notebook and began to write.

 

_I don’t know. How are you both doing?_

 

Logan’s and Patton looked between each other for a moment before Logan spoke,“I’m okay for the moment.” He paused to glance at his sleeping husband. “...I think it will be harder _after_.”

 

_That’s fair... I guess_

 

“My kids aren’t doing well... someone has to save face no?”

 

“You don’t have to all the time,” Patton commented.

 

Logan gave a sigh, “I think it’s easier to focus on the present. Even though I know the future is-” his voice caught and he took a deep breath before he continued. “Is close.”

 

“I understand though,” Patton started. “I find it easier to think about the past.”

 

 _Meanwhile I can’t focus on anything except what_ will _happen._

 

“Is something wrong Virgil?” Logan asked after a moment. “More than the obvious.”

 

_Why?_

 

“You seem more distant than usual...”

 

_I’m fine. I’m only ever distant in terms do traveling. Cause I’m far away and I don’t come visit eno_

 

Virgil paused and after a moments thought scratched out the ‘eno’ he had been writing. And instead of ‘enough’ he wrote:

 

_Often_

 

“You feel guilty.”

 

Logan didn’t ask it as question. He didn’t phrase it with confusion. He said it so simply- like the cold and honest truth that it was.

 

 _I do._ Virgil admitted after a short silence. _I should’ve come round I should’ve spent time with all of you. Because I forgot how much time can mean. Or perhaps I ignored it... because it was easier. Like Patton said... it’s easier to focus on the past. But now- unlike Patton- I don’t_

 

Virgil’s hand shook as he held the pen and he took a deep breath as if it would stop the tears already falling.

 

_I don’t have that luxury_

 

~~~~

 

Virgil didn't move from his seat once within the four days which followed. He sat still listening to the sound of Roman and the hospital and occasionally participating in slight conversation. As if it would truly distract him.

 

It was late when the beeping of the machines tuned to a shrill solid note.

 

Virgil’s eyes shot up from where he gazed at the floor to Roman’s pale face.

 

His vision blurred as tears gathered and he heard and watched as people ran into the room to try and help in anyway they could.

 

Virgil already knew they couldn’t.

 

They left the room not much later to organize things and make class and whatever it was they did. In the meantime Virgil found himself staring at the spirit before him.

 

“I look younger.”

 

Virgil couldn’t stop the scoff which came from his throat in response to the statement. “That’s all you have to say?”

 

Roman gave a shrug and ran a hand through his hair, “You don’t understand how much I missed this hair.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Perhaps... so why do I look younger?” He asked looking himself over, as if the situation was more normal than it was.

 

“Because it’s your perception of yourself when we met... as I’m the only one here you appeared in a way that’s comfortable to both of us,” Virgil answered quietly.

 

Roman nodded and looked down at his body with an emotion Virgil couldn’t place. “So if my grandkids were here I’d probably look like that?”

 

“I guess.”

 

Roman nodded once more and floated toward Virgil before a smile split his face as he floated backward again, before going upward, “No wonder you hover all the time! This is awesome!”

 

“Roman...”

 

“Can I do a somersault?”

 

“ _Roman_.”

 

Roman paused his eyes turning back to Virgil as he came closer to where Virgil sat in his chair. “I know,” he said quietly. “But we both knew this was coming... I suppose everyone did.”

 

Virgil’s gaze fixed itself of the body rather than the spirit, “Knowing changes nothing.”

 

“I suppose that’s true. But can I tell you something Virgil?”

 

Virgil didn’t look at him, “What?”

 

The spirit of Roman blocked his view standing in front of him. Before he reached his arms out and leaned in. Virgil was about to attempt some joke about Roman’s love of pretending to hug him when he was surprised to find he could _feel_ as the arms circled him and tightly pulled him in close. Perhaps he was delusional but it almost seemed like there was a _warmth_ to them. “Thank you,” Roman whispered. “Thank you _so_ much.”

 

“Why are you thanking me?” Virgil asked him, his voice shaking with emotion. “I never once helped you. I made you do random shit cause I thought it was funny! And then I left you and barely came back to visit! Because I was scared!”

 

“You know I’ve never been angry about any of the pranks you pulled. We’ve had this conversation before.”

 

“I just hurt us both,” Virgil insisted trying to push Roman away, but Roman held on tight. Virgil gave a laugh, but with it came a sob and tears. His fingers clung tightly to Roman’s shirt as he put his face in Roman’s shoulder. “Why are you thanking me?” He asked again. “I don’t- I don’t...”

 

“No matter how many times I say it you seem to forget, Virgil. Your presence _helped me_. In ways I can’t put into words. I believe that.” Roman whispered pulling Virgil in tighter. “But I guess you still need to.”

 

“Stop sounding so fucking wise you gullible idiot!”

 

Roman gave a laugh, “You forget I’m old- old for a human at least. And I spent my life with Logan Lawson, I had to pick up a few things.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I love ya too.”

 

Roman pulled back and Virgil’s tears only fell faster at the realization that Roman’s spiritual form was becoming less and less solid. “Please...”

 

“It’s out of both of our hands,” Roman sighed looking down at himself. “...But I guess that’s okay. I mean... my life is just blinking in your immortal one right?”

 

“ _No_ ,” he had tried to sound strong as he said it- strong like he wasn’t breaking down. But the word came out within a sob unable to be understood. Virgil gave a hard swallow as he pulled Roman back into a hug. “No,” he said again. “You can’t leave- I-I haven’t thanked you yet.”

 

“Me?”

 

“I was so lonely,” Virgil admitted. “I had no one but Dee, and he was only sometimes because I held back with him- trying not to get too close. But when he died it hurt even more than I thought it would. All those people over the past years it didn’t hurt like him and it certainly doesn’t hurt like it does right now! ...I-It hurts... so why am I thanking you for this? Why- why am I thanking you for pain?”

 

Roman pulled back once more and he reached out and touched Virgil’s face to wipe away his tears. His touches were so light- but Virgil knew it wasn’t because he intended to be gentle. It was because it was all he could do.

 

“Well,” Roman smiled, tears in the corners of his eyes. “You’re human _..._ aren’t you? You’re greedy and irrational just like the rest of us. But that’s okay.”

 

Virgil stared at him in silence for a moment before the words had told him before rung out in his head. He took a deep breath and he forced himself to give a wide smile despite his tears, “Thank you Roman... good-goodbye.”

 

Roman nodded smiling back as his form flickered, “And thank you Virgil.”

 

~•~•~•~

 

** Epilogue  **

  


Every creature created has a purpose, both individually and as a species. They have two in fact. The first is purely to exist, and give entertainment to those who placed them in this life.

 

The second is the one they find, choose, and yearn for themselves.

 

His chosen purpose was to guide. To help those when they needed it most. He’d listen and lend a shoulder to cry on (metaphorically) and steer people in the right direction.

 

There were times he found himself jaded towards his own everlasting purpose, but it was times like those he’d remember the simple things.

 

The days of laughter, and ice, embarrassment, and naked cartwheels. Even the days of weddings, babies, graduations. He’d remember the happy times of life with those who cared about him. And when those memories gave way to the bad of horrid mothers, car crashes, injuries, sight... he’d remember their smiling faces.

 

He had feared pain for so long he became desperate for attention and when he got it- despite himself he clung to Dee like a lifeline. But he didn’t realize that line was barbed and could hurt both persons involved. But it was worth it. Because thanks to Dee, he met Roman. And Roman did so many things for him.

 

Thanks to Roman he had fun.

 

Thanks to Roman he had friends.

 

Thanks to Roman he gained a name, Virgil- even if it was accidental.

 

Thanks to Roman, Virgil gained  an identity and regained the path he chose and began meeting and helping everyone he could. He helped them in times of need, because Roman had done the same for him.

 

He had always known that eternity wasn’t without pain.

 

But thanks to Roman, he learned it wasn’t without joy either.

 

**_~~The End~~_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with me this long!
> 
> If you’re interested I just started a Prinxiety Creature fic: 
> 
> Sowing Dragon’s Teeth
> 
> Roman’s a vampire, Virgil’s a human. Things happen. I intend it to be happier than this one overall (but idk this one was supposed to random bs and here we are).
> 
> Regardless! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much! You’re the best and to those who leave me comments (even if it’s just a ton of heart emojis) you guys give me joy. 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
